Lost and Render
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Love is like a glass door. Sometimes you don't see it and it smacks you right in your face. Terkadang kau lelah mencari belahan jiwamu. Butuh waktu lama sampai kau baru menyadari bahwa ternyata dia adalah seseorang yang selalu ada di sisimu dan kau anggap keberadaannya adalah hal yang biasa dan tidak istimewa. Ketika dia hampir pergi, barulah kau sadar bahwa dia sangat berharga.
1. Grey and Green

**Title: Lost and Render**

 **Author: Gin and Amaya**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multiple Chapter**

 **Genre: Romance/ Family**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK ini)**

 **.**

 **LOST AND RENDER**

 **(Chapter 1)**

 **Grey and Green**

 **.**

Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil yang terbuka. Udara dingin langsung menyapu wajahnya yang mungil dan kini titik-titik merah mulai berkumpul di pipinya yang bulat menggemaskan. Matanya yang berbentuk seperti buah _almond_ dengan iris hijau zamrud nampak bersinar saat menatap pepohonan pinus yang berjejer di kiri dan kanan jalan. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, pada hempasan dedaunan kering yang beterbangan di jalanan.

Terdengar derak kerikil saat ban mobil melindasnya lalu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil bertingkat dua yang terbuat dari kayu cedar, dengan pekarangan yang dibatasi petakan rumpun bunga melati. Saat itulah Sakura tahu kalau dirinya sudah tiba di tujuan. Sang supir membuka pintu untuk seorang pria yang sedari tadi duduk diam di sebelah Sakura dan tanpa menunggu, gadis kecil itu langsung membuka pintu mobil dan menghambur turun. Lalu dia berkata dengan suara lantang sembari menatap pada dua pria di depannya.

"Meski aku menikmati perjalanannya, tetap saja _Tousan_ tidak bisa memaksaku untuk tinggal di sini!" semburnya marah dengan bibir mungil mengerucut sebal.

Salah satu dari pria itu, yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengannya—merah muda—memperlihatkan raut wajah tegas namun di bibirnya seulas senyum sedih tersungging. "Kau akan dan _harus_ melakukannya, Sakura."

Sakura menggeram, pipinya menggembung. Tampak jelas dia menahan kekesalan dan hal itu membuatnya membalikkan badan menjauhi mereka sambil menendangi batu-batu kerikil dengan sepatu keds-nya. Tidak puas, dia pun berjalan sambil menjambaki dahan perdu melati hingga daun dan tangkainya berhamburan. Punggungnya menghilang di balik kerimbunan pepohonan pinus dan pria yang tadi dipanggilnya _Tousan_ , mendesah pelan sebelum sepasang matanya mendapati sesosok jangkung seorang pria yang masih mengalungkan handukdi lehernya berjalan cepat keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Ya, Tuhan, di mana sopan santunku!" Pria itu bergegas mendekati tamu-tamunya lalu membungkuk 90 derajat. "Haruno- _sama_ , maafkan aku!" Saat tubuhnya kembali menegak dia berkata dengan nada penuh sesal, "Aku sedang di kamar mandi. Aku tidak tahu Anda akan datang secepat ini! Aku benar-benar tuan rumah yang buruk. Mari masuk ke dalam!"

Haruno- _sama_ menatap pria muda di hadapannya dan sekali lagi tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan lama, Kakashi. Dan aku tidak butuh berbasa-basi jadi aku akan menjelaskannya di sini saja. Dengar baik-baik karena aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku."

Kakashi terdiam. Seperti biasa, Haruno- _sama_ berbicara langsung pada intinya. "Baiklah," angguknya. "Jadi, di mana dia?" Kakashi mencari sosok gadis kecil sepuluh tahun dan tak menemukannya. Mata abu-abu gelapnya menatap tangkai-tangkai melati yang dipatahkan berhamburan sepanjang jalan menuju samping rumah. Jelas siapapun yang mematah-matahkannya tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang bahagia dan lebih mirip dengan tingkah beruang Grizzly saat dibangunkan dari tidurnya di musim dingin. "Aah… rupanya begitu."

"Aku tidak punya waktu lagi, Kakashi." Haruno- _sama_ tampak mendesah sebelum melanjutkan, "Penyakitku sudah menjalar dan kematian sepertinya sudah di depan mataku." Haruno- _sama_ tiba-tiba terbatuk hingga wajahnya berubah merah. Sang supir, yang setia berdiri di sampingnya, memberikan sebotol wiski yang dengan cepat diteguknya. Saat berangsur tenang, dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang cukup besar, "Bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa memercayakan Sakura pada orang lain."

Kakashi hanya menatap benda di tangan pria itu, tidak mencoba meraihnya atau menyela rentetan kalimat yang keluar darinya.

"Anak itu harus tinggal bersamamu dan kau akan menjadi walinya. Ingat, jangan mengirimnya ke sekolah asrama. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-21, tugasmu sebagai walinya akan berakhir." Haruno- _sama_ menarik napas panjang lalu melanjutkan, "Sekarang, sebagai rasa hormatku padamu, setengah dari uangku sudah kusimpan untukmu kalau-kalau kau membutuhkannya selama menjaga Sakura. Lalu sisanya kuberikan padamu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya."

"Dan bagaimana jika aku sakit atau mati atau apapun itu sebelum tugasku selesai?" tanya Kakashi perlahan.

Haruno- _sama_ menarik napas panjang yang lelah sambil memegang dada kirinya. "Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dengar, Kakashi, aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk membuat rencana lain. Meski kau sudah keluar dari organisasi, aku tetap mengupahmu. Uang yang kau dapatkan seharusnya cukup untuk membuatmu menikmati waktu luang bersama wanita mana pun yang kau inginkan."

Kakashi terbatuk-batuk mendengar kata-kata yang blak-blakan itu. Tapi entah kenapa, yang terbayang di matanya bukanlah wanita namun justru adalah tumpukan koleksi _Icha-Icha Paradise_ dan _Icha- Icha Tactics_ yang sangat langka dan sebentar lagi akan memenuhi separuh dari ruang perpustakaannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Kakashi berkata pelan sambil memandangi wajah pria di depannya. Mata itu telah berubah menjadi hijau gelap, tidak seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Seorang pria yang telah menolongnya dari kehidupan jalanan yang keras dan liar. Permintaannya kali ini, sebuah permintaan yang tentu saja Kakashi tak bisa mengabaikannya. Sebuah permintaan dari seorang pria yang sedang sekarat.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi. Terima kasih. Tidak ada apapun lagi yang ingin kukatakan. Bersumpahlah atas nama Tuhan kau akan menjadi wali bagi anak itu."

"Aku bersumpah," kata Kakashi dengan khidmat sambil memejam kedua matanya.

"Meski aku sudah mati dan mungkin terlupakan, aku ingin kau mengingat ini, bahwa suatu hari aku akan bertanya mengenai tanggung jawab dari sumpahmu." Dan sekali lagi batuk yang terdengar mematikan menyerang Haruno- _sama_ tiba-tiba. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau akan dibayar, Kakashi, dan aku tahu kau orang yang jujur, tapi jika kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku, aku akan menghantuimu ke mana pun kau pergi. Hantuku akan mencekikmu dan membuangmu ke dalam sumur."

Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu seram untuk membayangkan dia harus bersama Sadako di dalam sumur.

Haruno- _sama_ berbalik memunggungi Kakashi. Dia berhenti sejenak, menatap bayangannya pada kaca mobil. "Dalam beberapa hari ke depan atau mungkin beberapa jam berikutnya, aku akan terbujur kaku dan dingin. Perjalananku sudah berakhir. Tapi kehidupan anak itu—Sakura, masih harus berlanjut. Biarkan dia menikmati cinta dan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa aku berikan. Biarkan dia hidup sebagai gadis biasa yang tak terikat dengan masa lalunya termasuk… aku." Dia kembali menatap Kakashi. "Kau memiliki keberanian dan kesetiaan. Ajarkan dia tentang itu." Kemudian dia mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak pria muda itu sambil berujar getir, "Selamat tinggal, Kakashi!" Tubuhnya memutar dan dia bergerak menjauh dengan langkah limbung.

Dan Kakashi tahu itu benar. Dia tahu bahwa waktu Haruno- _sama_ sudah hampir habis. Haruno- _sama_ memang lebih dari mampu untuk membayar bahkan kumpulan dokter terbaik di dunia. Tapi dia memang tidak akan pernah mampu membeli kehidupan. Waktunya sudah tiba. Sambil tersenyum getir, dan dengan kata 'Ingatlah' yang terakhir terucap darinya, Haruno- _sama_ pergi.

Kakashi terdiam menatap mobil yang menjauh, meninggalkan jejak debu di belakangnya. Dia menghormati pria itu. Dia pernah berhutang nyawa padanya di masa belasan tahun yang silam. Kakashi menoleh saat didengarnya derap langkah kecil yang begitu berisik seperti seekor kuda liar berlarian.

Sakura muncul dari balik pohon sambil berseru, " _Tousan_ , ada sungai kecil di belakang sana! Airnya jernih dan…" Langkahnya melambat saat menemukan tak ada siapapun di halaman kecuali seorang pria muda jangkung dengan rambut keperakan yang masih basah serta sebuah handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. " _Tousan_ sudah pergi?"

Kakashi menatap gadis kecil itu dengan iba. Tiba-tiba saja kerongkongannya terasa kering. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan tipe perpisahan semacam ini. Perpisahan antara ayah dan anak. Kakashi mungkin tidak tahu artinya, karena dia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa dia tidak memelukku? Apakah dia tidak menyayangiku?" tanya Sakura lagi membuat Kakashi memutar otak mencari kata-kata yang pas.

Pria muda itu menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Justru karena dia tidak memelukmu, itu berarti dia sangat menyayangimu. Haruno- _sama_ merasa... jika dia melakukannya, akan semakin sulit baginya untuk berpisah denganmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengerti!" kata Sakura menggeleng dengan keras kepala hingga kuncirnya bergoyang-goyang. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa _Tousan_ membawaku pindah ke sebuah rumah yang besarnya hanya sebesar kandang kelinciku! Dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus tinggal bersama orang yang wajahnya tertutup masker seperti iklan-iklan pencarian penjahat di koran!"

Sakura mulai terisak, menangis, dan akhirnya meraung-raung. Kakashi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Astaga, rumah yang dia beli dengan susah payah menabung selama sepuluh tahun dibilang seperti kandang kelinci! Nona kecil yang manja dan merepotkan . Tapi itu benar, dia memang tak mungkin mengerti. Dia baru sepuluh tahun.

Kakashi menahan dorongan aneh untuk menarik pipinya yang bulat menggemaskan dan kini penuh air mata. Dia akhirnya hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis kecil itu dengan kaku dan membawanya masuk ke rumah, menunjukkannya kamarnya dan seharian penuh dia mengunci diri di dalam sana. Kakashi memintanya keluar untuk makan siang dan makan malam, tapi anak itu lebih memilih berada di dalam kamar. Sesekali dia mendengar isakan kecil di dalam sana dan yang dilakukan Kakashi hanyalah membawakannya makanan di nampan dan ditaruh di depan kamar.

Karena itu pula dia tidak tidur semalaman. Bagaimana kau bisa tidur jika kau terus menerus mendengar suara isakan yang mirip anak kucing terjepit pintu? Saat tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah, akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur. Sepertinya dia baru tertidur beberapa menit ketika ponselnya berdering, membuatnya terlonjak.

"Halo?" tanyanya serak dengan suara melayang. Separuh nyawanya sepertinya masih tertinggal di atas bantal.

"Kakashi- _senpai_ …"

"Yamato?" Kakashi mengenali suara itu. Kesadarannya langsung pulih. "Ada apa? Suaramu terdengar aneh."

"Ya, memang. Pagi ini aku datang untuk menemui Haruno- _sama_ , seperti biasa. Dan… kulihat dia sudah…" Yamato berdehem dan pria di seberang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. "… mati."

.

 ** _Sembilan Tahun kemudian..._**

Kakashi memasukkan sepotong _pancake_ ke dalam mulutnya sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang mondar-mandir mengurus keperluannya di hari pertama kuliah. "Sudah kubilang 'kan!" seru Kakashi dari meja makan. Seminggu sebelumnya, dia sudah memberitahu Sakura untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Tapi Sakura rupanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya―menjadi pelayan kedai tak jauh dari kompleks tempat tinggal mereka―hingga melupakan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Jangan mengingatkanku!" teriak Sakura dari kamarnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berlari keluar saat menyadari Kakashi yang sedang sarapan. Melihat pria itu sudah membereskan piringnya sendiri, dia pun mengerang pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat wajahmu?"

"Sudah kulakukan. Kau saja yang terlambat," kata Kakashi dari balik maskernya.

Sakura mendengus, tahu jika Kakashi sedang mengejeknya. "Omong-omong, kau lihat di mana kaos kakiku?"

"Di mesin pengering. Tapi kau tidak..." Kakashi belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya Sakura sudah tak ada di tempat dan telinganya langsung mendengar teriakan lagi dari _basement_.

"KAKASHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SEMUA BAJUKU?" Sakura membuka mesin pengering dan menemukan semua bajunya telah berubah warna. Dia lalu naik ke atas dan menatap pria yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca novel _favorit_ nya. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya di lantai kayu dengan sangat keras, membuat isi rumah seolah bergetar, "KAKASHI!"

Kakashi menghela napas panjang sambil menutup bukunya. Sakura telah memanggilnya 'Kakashi' yang berarti dia sedang marah besar, tentu saja. " _Gomen_ , Sakura- _chan_. Aku salah. Bukannya memasukkan pengharum cucian, aku malah memasukkan cairan pemutih ke mesin cuci."

Bibir Sakura membuka dan menutup seperti ikan koi mencari air. "Hooooh! Tenang sekali kau mengatakannya!" Suaranya kini terdengar hampir menangis. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak punya banyak baju!"

"Kau bisa memakai bajuku," kata Kakashi tanpa beban sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sakura yang murka seperti _Medusa_ lalu melempar baju-baju di tangannya ke wajah pria itu. "Aku benci kau, Kakashi! Dan kau masih berutang padaku. Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak membayarnya!"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti membayarmu," sahut Kakashi sambil memindahkan baju-baju itu ke sofa dengan sangat tenang.

Sakura lalu menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk angka delapan. "Sial, aku akan terlambat!"

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

"Memangnya kau peduli?"

"Ya."

"Yang benar saja." Sakura memutar sepasang mata zamrudnya lalu menyeberangi ruang tamu menuju pintu depan.

"Kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Kau akan menyesal."

"Tidak akan!"

Terdengar langkah sepatu Sakura di ruang depan lalu menghilang. Kakashi menghela napas. Pagi yang sibuk—seperti biasa . Dia lalu membaca beberapa halaman lagi dari novelnya sebelum ke kamar mandi.

.

Sakura bernapas lega saat mengetahui dosen yang akan mengisi jam pertama ternyata belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Sakuraaaaaa, sebelah sini!" teriak seorang gadis pirang dari kursi deretan tengah. Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Pagi, Ino," sapanya sebelum menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelah Ino.

"Hari yang buruk lagi?" tanya Ino saat melihat wajah Sakura yang kusut.

"Jangan tanya," sahut si rambut merah muda sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. "Siapapun tidak akan tidak mengalami hari yang buruk jika tinggal bersama manusia _baka_ itu!" geram Sakura.

Ino tersenyum tipis melihat kawannya itu. Terkadang Sakura bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi ada saat-saat dia juga bisa sangat menyenangkan. Dibanding teman-teman wanitanya yang lain, Sakura adalah sosok pekerja keras, selalu berpikir dengan sangat hati-hati sebelum memutuskan sesuatu atau bagaimana cara melakukan sesuatu. Dia juga bisa menjadi sangat _macho_ , melebihi seorang pria.

"Jangan khawatir," katanya. "Hari-harimu pasti akan menjadi lebih baik."

"Kuharap begitu. Mudahan-mudahan aku masih hidup saat mengalaminya," Sakura lalu menguap lebar-lebar kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Belum lagi sempat tertidur, Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, membuatnya menggeram seperti beruang yang terganggu saat masa hibernasi, "A-pa yang kau la-ku-kan?"

"Bangun, Sakura! Lihat... dia... ng, anu..."

"Bicara yang jelas, Ino- _pig_!"

"Ya, ampun! Lihat!" Dengan gemas Ino memegang kepala si rambut merah muda dan memutarnya ke kanan.

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar saat melihat seorang pria berkemeja putih dengan dasi hitam, _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu kulit yang mengkilap serta ransel yang tampak berat oleh buku-buku.

Apa-apaan dia ada di sini?

.

 **TBC**

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih buat readers yang bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini.

 _Review?_


	2. Love and Game, Lovegame?

Buat readers, kami sadar jika kami memang bukan author yang baik. Kami jarang, bahkan tidak pernah, mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih kami dengan layak, untuk kalian semua yang sudah mengapresiasi fic kami. Tapi percayalah, dari lubuk hati kami yang paling dalam, kami menempatkan kalian semua di dalam tempat yang istimewa di dalam sudut hati kami berdua *halah* :D

Untuk kalian, **Chapter2.**

 _Happy Reading…_

 **.**

Title: **Lost and Render**

Author: **Gin and Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

Type: **Multiple Chapter**

Genre: **Romance/ Family**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK ini.)_

 **.**

 **LOST AND RENDER**

 **(Chapter 2)**

 ** _Love and Game, Lovegame?_**

 **.**

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_!" Pria yang berdiri di hadapan 30 mahasiswa itu mengangguk sekilas sebelum menulis di _whiteboard_. HATAKE KAKASHI. Dia lalu meletakkan spidol ke atas meja dan berkata dengan tenang, "Aku akan mengajar mata kuliah 'Manusia dan Kehidupannya' semester ini. Ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang gadis cantik berkuncir yang duduk di deretan paling depan, mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Hatake- _sensei_ , kenapa kau memakai masker? Apa kau jerawatan parah? Atau ada tompel sebesar tatakan cangkir barangkali?" tanyanya jahil yang disambut tawa seisi kelas membuat Sakura menyeringai puas.

 _Kena kau_.

Sepasang mata Kakashi membentuk huruf 'n', sangat jelas dia sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Aku sudah memakainya sejak dulu jadi kuharap kalian tidak merasa terganggu." Lalu Kakashi berjalan perlahan ke samping gadis berkuncir tadi, sedikit membungkuk dan berkata pelan dengan suara baritonnya yang menggoda sementara matanya intens menatap gadis itu, "Atau mungkin saja aku sangat tampan sehingga aku tidak mau mahasiswiku malah fokus pada wajahku dan bukan pada materi kuliahku. "

Gadis itu seketika merasakn jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Aroma tubuh Kakashi begitu hangat dan menggoda. Dia merasa terpesona dan pipinya merona. Dengan cepat dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, ti-tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_! Kami tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali!" katanya gugup dan terbata-bata.

Dalam sekejap seringai Sakura langsung hilang. Dia mengerang. _Ohh, dasar playboy_. _Korbannya mulai berjatuhan_.

"Bagus."

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu kalau Kakashi-sensei adalah dosen di sini," bisik Ino pada Sakura yang menatap tajam pria itu. Ino adalah satu-satunya orang di kelas, yang tahu jika Kakashi adalah wali Sakura.

"Aku juga," sahut Sakura pelan dengan mata tak beralih dari pria rambut perak itu. Meski sudah tinggal dengannya selama sembilan tahun, pria itu tetap saja merupakan misteri baginya.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi?" Kakashi melihat seisi kelas―matanya sempat beradu dengan mata Sakura yang berkilat penuh kesal―lalu kembali berkata, "Jika tidak ada lagi, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, karena kita masih sesi perkenalan. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin memberi tugas. Tolong dicatat: 'Berapa Persen Manusia Menggunakan Otaknya?'. Buat resume, minimal dua halaman. Tugas ini akan menjadi pengantar untuk masuk ke materi minggu depan. Terima kasih." Dia mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas yang mulai kembali gaduh.

"Huh!" Sakura mendengus lagi.

"Begitu saja? Kenapa dia buru-buru sekali?" tanya Ino melihat punggung pria itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Asal tahu saja, dia mau membaca buku pornonya lagi!" sahut Sakura sebal sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Haah, aku tetap tidak bisa membayangkan ternyata dia adalah walimu. Kalian sangat berbeda. Kau hanya cakep alakadarnya sedangkan dia sangat menawan," desah Ino penuh damba sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dagu dan mengabaikan tatapan _ala yakuza_ Sakura. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti Ino sudah mati tiga kali sekarang. "Benar loh Sakura! Dia terlihat sangat menawan dengan pakaian seperti itu. Dan maskernya... meskipun sangat konyol tapi lucu juga. Hei, hei, Sakura... apa kau pernah melihat wajahnya? Apakah dia tampan?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, Ino!" sergah Sakura panas. "Dibalik sosoknya yang menawan, sebenarnya di dalam tubuhnya, Kakashi menyembunyikan setan yang sudah dikurung seribu tahun!"

Sakura pergi sambil menggetok kepala Ino yang terbahak di belakangnya.

 **.**

Sakura menemukan Kakashi sedang membaca novel bersampul oranye dengan gambar seorang wanita berambut panjang terurai berpakaian mini sedang dikejar seorang pria. Sakura mencibir. Dari sampulnya saja yang norak itu, sudah terlihat betapa mesumnya otak pria yang sedang membacanya. Kakashi kini sedang di bangku taman dekat perpustakaan pusat. Dia begitu serius sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu. Atau mungkin saja dia hanya pura-pura tidak sadar.

"Bisakah kau tidak membaca buku porno itu selama satu hari? Atau setidaknya, tidak di kampus ini?"

"Ini bukan buku porno," kata Kakashi tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Yeah, benar. Lalu apa?"

"Buku romantis yang penuh filosofi kehidupan. Kau harus membacanya," sahut Kakashi lagi dengan santai.

"Tidak, meski di tujuh kehidupan berikutnya," ujar Sakura sambil menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelah pria itu. Sambil memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan mereka―beberapa di antaranya menujukan mata mereka pada Kakashi, tentu saja, merasa tertarik dengan penampilannya―dia berkata, "Kau tidak bilang kalau kau menerima pekerjaan ini."

"Haruskah?"

"Terkadang kau membuatku mual," dengus Sakura lalu bersandar pada punggung bangku.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah minum obat maag-mu."

"Kakashi!" Sakura mendelik pada si rambut perak yang masih terpaku dengan bukunya. Dilihatnya Kakashi membuka halaman berikutnya dengan jari tengahnya yang ramping. Kemeja putihnya tampak licin, begitu pula dengan dasinya. Simpel tapi tetap enak untuk dilihat, dan _jeans_ hitam yang membungkus kakinya yang panjang. Mata hijau Sakura beralih pada rambut peraknya. Poninya menjuntai di sisi kiri wajahnya untuk menutupi bekas luka yang berbentuk horizontal dari alis hingga ke bagian tengah pipinya. Sakura selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati dari mana pria itu mendapatkan bekas luka tersebut. Luka yang justru menambah daya tariknya.

 _Ino benar. Dia memang sangat tampan..._

"Kaka- _sensei_ , rambutmu... sudah panjang."

"Ng?" Dengan mata yang tak pernah sekali pun beralih dari buku di bawahnya, Kakashi mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh ujung rambut yang sudah menutupi batang lehernya itu. "Kau mau mencukurnya untukku?"

"Pergilah ke tukang cukur, _Baka_!" Kemudian dia menarik ransel Kakashi yang diletakkan di bawah bangku lalu memeriksa isinya dengan brutal. "Hei, kau membawa makan siang?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat kotak plastik berwarna biru cerah.

"Itu untukmu. Kau belum sarapan 'kan?"

"Untukku? Kaka- _sensei_ , kadang-kadang kau bisa baik juga!"

"Hn."

Sakura menemukan _pancake_ apel yang dilumuri karamel. Dengan mulut penuh dia berkata, "Aku akan membuatmu kalah terus-menerus dalam permainan kita, Kaka- _sensei_." Dia mengingat beberapa permainan yang mereka lakukan di mana Kakashi selalu kalah dan mendapat hukuman untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. "Tapi aku tidak mau kau mencuci pakaianku lagi... _ups_!"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kedatangan Sakura di taman, Kakashi menurunkan bukunya dan melihat ke arah gadis itu, yang kini sedang menjilati tetesan karamel yang menuruni dagunya. Karamel itu hilang dengan cepat namun bekas _saliva_ masih membekas di tempat karamel tadi berada. Tangan Sakura lalu terangkat untuk membersihkan dagunya.

"Kau punya minum?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba menoleh padanya.

"Huh? Minum? Oh, di dalam ransel." Kakashi yang tadi sempat terpaku menatap Sakura yang menjilat dagunya, buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke buku. Tapi melalui sudut matanya, dia tahu Sakura kembali merogoh ranselnya untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Di sana kau rupanya!" seru seorang wanita yang melintasi rumput untuk mendekati mereka. "Kakashi-kun!"

Sakura langsung tersedak minumannya mendengar panggilan itu. Wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka itu memiliki tubuh jangkung dan rambut hitam pendek. Sakura memperhatikannya lagi, dan tampak jelas wanita itu memakai _eyeliner_ tebal untuk memperindah matanya yang berwarna coklat terang.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu... hei, siapa kau?" tanya wanita itu pada Sakura yang mendongak melihatnya dengan wajah polos.

 _Seksi sekali… tapi pakaian itu tidak pantas dikenakan di lingkungan kampus. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh jika dia membungkuk sedikit saja, celana dalamnya akan terlihat. Korban Kakashi lagi._

Sakura sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga Kakashi langsung berdiri dan memperkenalkan mereka.

"Dia Sakura." Kakashi berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Sakura, dia Mitarashi Anko." Rupa-rupanya Sakura terpesona dengan Anko hingga Kakashi harus memukul kepala gadis itu dengan buku untuk menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ouch!" Sakura terpekik sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang sakit. Sebelum dia sempat memutuskan untuk membuang Kakashi yang sudah memukul kepalanya dengan semena-mena ke kandang buaya atau kandang serigala, dia melihat Anko yang menatapnya dengan alis sedikit naik. Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mitarashi- _san._ "

"Kalian bersaudara atau…" Anko menatap mereka bergantian. Nampak jelas kecurigaan memancar di matanya.

"Aku kakaknya," jawab Kakashi singkat.

Sakura sampai terbatuk-batuk seru mendengarnya.

"Kakak?" Anko menyipit horror, "Kalian tidak mirip sama sekali."

"Sebenarnya rambut Sakura pun warnanya perak. Tapi dia senang mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna _pink_. Maklumlah, remaja sekarang kadang sedikit _ala_ y," jawab Kakashi asal.

 _WTF! ALAY?_

Sakura benar-benar ingin mencekik Kakashi sampai mati. Anko tampak tersenyum lega secerah matahari di musim panas, kemudian Sakura mendapati tangan wanita itu tiba-tiba menggenggam kuat tangan Kakashi seakan ingin mengumumkan pada dunia jika Kakashi adalah miliknya. "Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya adik. Kukira tadi dia pacarmu, Kakashi- _kun_."

Kakashi berdehem sesaat dan menjawab, "Aku tidak harus menceritakan semuanya padamu, 'kan?"

Sakura menatap mereka bergantian sebelum tertawa dalam hati. _Bersiaplah, Anko-san. Kau tidak tahu pria seperti apa Kakashi itu, kalau tidak salah hitung kau adalah korbannya yang keseratus tiga belas._ Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Sakura berkata, "Uh, aku harus pergi. Kuliahku dimulai jam 10. Mitarashi- _san_ , maaf merepotkan. Kaka- _nii_ , aku ke kelas dulu. Jaa~ _Nii_!"

 _Nii_? Ugh!

 **.**

Malam sudah menjelang pukul 10 saat Sakura tiba di rumah. Lampu-lampu belum dinyalakan. Kakashi ternyata belum pulang. Gadis itu lalu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang lelah sambil berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Dia baru saja pulang dari kedai tempatnya bekerja. Kemudian dia melepas pakaiannya satu-persatu sebelum memutar kran dan melangkah ke bawah pancuran. Tak ada waktu untuk berendam karena matanya tak bisa lagi menahan kantuk. Begitu selesai, dia keluar dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, memakai piyama buluk bergambar kodok dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Tak berapa lama, dia pun jatuh tertidur di atas sofa.

 **.**

Mata Sakura langsung terbuka lebar saat telinganya menangkap suara seorang wanita mendesah pelan. Lalu suara seorang pria mengerang, beradu dengan suara-suara langkah kaki. Suara pakaian dibuka, ritsleting ditarik turun, kemudian erangan lagi dan napas sepasang anak manusia yang terengah-engah.

Tubuh Sakura menegak perlahan di sofa dan melihat melalui kegelapan. Begitu matanya terbiasa, dia menangkap siluet tubuh jangkung Kakashi yang tinggal memakai _jeans_ hitamnya tadi siang dan tubuh Anko yang melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul pria itu, melintasi koridor menuju kamar utama. Mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang menatap mereka tanpa berkedip.

"Ahh, Kakashi..." desah Anko. Pinggulnya beradu dengan pinggul Kakashi.

"Apa aku harus menyalakan lampu?" tanya Kakashi terengah dengan napas memburu di antara ciumannya yang semakin bertubi-tubi.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan napas tertahan melihat secara _live_ adegan rated MA di hadapannya.

"Tidak usah... uhn, ahh!" bisik Anko dengan sensual sambil menggigit lembut daun telinga Kakashi. Pria itu kembali mengerang saat Anko mengusap punggungnya kemudian menutup bibir Kakashi dengan bibirnya. Lalu pintu kamar menutup dengan keras, membuat Sakura tersentak. Dari balik ruangan itu, desahan Anko semakin keras. Suara Kakashi kini terdengar serak dan sangat menggoda, membuat Sakura terengah-engah akan dirinya sendiri.

 _Sialan kau, Kakashi! Besok pagi, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!_

Dia lalu menarik _hoodie_ -nya yang digantung di dekat pintu masuk, memakai keds lusuhnya dan mengendap-endap keluar menuju jalanan, menikmati angin malam untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan serta suara-suara tadi dari benaknya. Sejak malam ini, dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kepolosannya.

 _Kakashi sialan_!

 **.**

Cahaya matahari menembus celah-celah di antara tirai jendela di kamar Kakashi. Pria itu membuka mata, merasakan tenggorokannya amat kering lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan tak menemukan Anko di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya pun menegak. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali karena terlalu banyak minum semalam. Dia beralih pada bufet untuk mengambil segelas air hangat dan sebutir aspirin yang pastinya telah disediakan oleh wanita itu kemudian meminumnya.

Disingkapnya selimut biru _navy_ yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya sebelum menjejakkan kaki di lantai kayu dan memakai celana. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Begitu sampai di wastafel, kepalanya menegak dan hidungnya mengendus udara, mengenali aroma yang tak asing berputar di ruangan itu.

 _Aroma stroberi? Sakura?_

Begitu selesai membersihkan diri, sebuah handuk hitam melingkar di sekeliling pinggulnya yang ramping, membuat benda itu nampak kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Lalu mata beda warna miliknya menangkap seragam kerja milik Sakura di keranjang pakaian kotor. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruangan Sakura, mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Dia memegang gagang pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci dan menemukan kamar bernuansa hijau itu kosong.

"Kakashi-kuuun, sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Anko dari dapur.

Kakashi menutup pintu kamar gadis itu sebelum melewati selasar dan di ruang tengah matanya kembali mendapati sofa panjang dengan sebuah selimut hijau serta bantal kepala berwarna senada, masih terlihat berantakan. Dia menuju ruang makan dan bertanya ragu, "Apa kau melihat Sakura semalam?"

"Awww, Kakashi! Kau seksi sekali, terutama luka itu!" Alih-alih menjawab, Anko malah meletakkan piring di tangannya ke atas meja dan langsung melompati pria rambut perak itu hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai ruang makan.

"Anko... kupikir kita akan sarapan!" Kakashi berusaha mendorong tubuh langsing wanita itu yang kini berada di atasnya, menciumi bekas luka yang memanjang dari dada kirinya hingga perut bagian kanannya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Itu benar, Kakashi. Kau adalah sarapanku..." Anko menyeringai sambil memutar pinggulnya dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi pun mengerang pelan. "Tidak, Anko... Sakura... ah, semalam dia pasti..."

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi." Wanita bermata indah itu menunduk untuk menggigit bibir bawah Kakashi dan menciumnya keras, membuat pria itu berhenti bicara.

Sementara itu, Sakura menapaki halaman depan berkerikil sebelum membuka pintu depan namun langkahnya berhenti di ruang tamu saat dia kembali melihat kejadian yang paling ingin dihindarinya dalam 18 tahun masa hidupnya. Kakashi, dengan handuk setengah terbuka dan Anko yang memakai kemeja pria itu, berada di atasnya. Sakura kemudian mundur selangkah untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding. Lalu tangan kanannya terjulur menyentuh sebuah vas bunga di atas rak dan sengaja menjatuhkannya. Meski benda itu tidak pecah, namun cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang dewasa tersebut dari kegiatan mereka yang dengan sangat jelas telah membuatnya sakit kepala.

Kakashi langsung mendorong tubuh Anko agar lepas dari tubuhnya. Dengan cepat dia mengatur napas dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang."

Mengeluh, wanita itu pun mengikuti saran si rambut perak. Setelah mengganti baju, dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan Sakura berjongkok dekat pintu masuk sambil memainkan tali sepatunya, menatap benda itu dengan dahi berkerut dan bergumam tak jelas. "Pagi, Sakura- _chan_." Anko menyapanya meski tidak mendapat jawaban sedikit pun. Meliriknya pun tidak. Dia langsung merasa tidak enak dan dengan terburu-buru, menutup pintu dari luar.

Sakura membuka kedsnya dan menegakkan tubuh. Vas yang sengaja dijatuhkannya tadi, ditendangnya hingga menggelinding. Dia pun langsung berjalan ke ruang makan, menarik kursinya sebelum menyendok omelet ke dalam mulutnya. Kakashi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya―pagi itu dia memakai kaos putih, seperti biasa sebuah masker menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya serta celana hitam yang mencapai betisnya―langsung menemui gadis itu.

"Sakura..."

Si rambut _pink_ mengangkat telunjuknya, sinyal agar pria itu tidak bertanya saat dia sedang makan. Kakashi pun menunggu gadis itu selesai mengisi perutnya sambil memperhatikan penampilannya yang terlihat agak berantakan. Setelah meneguk jus jeruk, Sakura bersendawa keras sekali, seolah telah melupakan etika yang selama ini dipelajarinya. Sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kekenyangan, dia bersandar pada kursi untuk menatap pria di depannya, menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Kau terlihat berantakan." Kakashi tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan kaku ini. Semuanya menjadi terasa janggal hingga membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau seharusnya menghubungiku, Kakashi, agar aku tidak pulang semalam."

 _Dan melihat kalian berdua melakukannya di depan mataku. Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika diriku telah dirusak secara permanen oleh bagaimana cara diriku dibesarkan? Tousan, apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat menyerahkan aku pada pria mesum ini?_

Ah, Kakashi terlalu mabuk semalam sampai-sampai dia lupa akan hal itu. Sejak kedatangan Sakura di rumahnya, jika dia ingin melakukan hal yang berbau privasi, dia akan keluar. Begitu Sakura sudah legal untuk memiliki ponsel, dia akan selalu menghubungi gadis itu untuk menginap di rumah Ino jika ingin 'melakukannya' di rumah― _yeah_ , setiap minggu harus ke hotel, bisa membuat isi kantongnya terkuras habis.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau kau semalam menginap ke rumah Ino?"

"Cek ponselmu, _Baka_! Dan bilang padaku ada berapa panggilan masuk dari seseorang bernama Sakura!" Sakura yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk tenang, kini hilang kesabaran. Dia memukul meja di bawahnya dengan kepalan tangan, gigi-giginya bergemeretak karena kesal.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf." Untuk saat ini, dia hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Jika ada yang lebih dari sekedar maaf, dia pasti melakukannya.

Sakura memijat-mijit dahinya yang berdenyut sambil berkata, "Aku akan memaafkanmu asalkan..."

Perasaan buruk langsung melanda Kakashi saat itu juga.

"Kerjakan semua pekerjaan di rumah ini selama sebulan. Tidak ada tawar-menawar. Mengerti? Oh, satu lagi. Kerjakan resume milikku mengenai tugas yang kau berikan kemarin." Sakura menatap pria itu sambil menyeringai seperti setan. Sekarang ini, itulah yang terbaik. Dia tidak punya hak melarang Kakashi untuk melakukan kegiatan privasinya karena walau bagaimana pun, Kakashi adalah seorang _pria dewasa_.

"Hei, syarat kedua itu, kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri!" seru Kakashi pada gadis itu yang kini mendorong kursinya ke belakang untuk meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau yang harus melakukannya, Kakashi. Atau akan kulaporkan kau pada _Tousan_ karena telah melakukan pelecehan seksual melalui mata padaku," sahut Sakura cuek sambil melenggang menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu dari dalam. Sakura belum puas. Dia membuka lagi pintu kamarnya kemudian menendangnya hingga tertutup.

Kakashi yang ingin mengekori Sakura, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah. Dia mendesah pelan saat menyadari rentetan kalimat gadis itu barusan.

 _Tousan? Gadis itu belum tahu jika…_

" _Tsk_ , baiklah."

 **.**

Kakashi langsung memasang _earphone_ saat ponselnya berbunyi. Dia melirik sesaat pada nomor yang tertera di layarnya. _Nomor baru?_ Daerah di antara kedua alisnya berkerut.

"Halo?"

Di dalam mobil, Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan melipat kedua kakinya ke dada, hanya menatap keluar pada gedung-gedung tinggi berwarna monoton: abu-abu dan putih kusam. Sinar matahari hanya menembus sela-sela di antara gedung-gedung yang menjulang di kiri dan kanannya. Beberapa kedai yang menyediakan menu untuk sarapan masih nampak ramai dengan pengunjung-pengunjung setia mereka. Meski sepasang mata hijaunya tampak menerawang, telinganya masih menangkap lengkingan suara seorang wanita dari ponsel Kakashi.

"Ayame? Ini kau?" seru Kakashi tak percaya. "Sudah lama sekali―ah, tidak―kau ke mana saja?"

 _Ahh, salah satu mantan lama_. Sakura lalu memutar kepalanya, mencoba melirik Kakashi yang berbicara dengan mata tertuju pada jalanan di depan mereka.

"Baiklah―di mana―ya, jam empat ―sampai bertemu lagi." Kakashi menekan satu tombol pada _earphone_ -nya meski tak melepasnya.

"Jadi, apa aku HARUS tidak pulang lagi malam ini?" tanya Sakura sinis sambil melihat mobil berbelok ke kiri.

"Kau kira aku ini orang seperti apa, Sakura? Aku sudah menerima hukuman yang kau berikan tapi kau masih saja sinis padaku." Kakashi tersenyum sambil melihat gadis itu melalui sudut matanya.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa? Penjahat kelamin?"

Kakashi menekan tiba-tiba pedal rem, membuat mobil berhenti seketika. Mereka bisa saja terlempar menghantam kaca depan jika tidak memakai sabuk pengaman. Lalu si rambut perak menoleh pada Sakura dan berkata tajam sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu, "Aku tidak mengencani sembarang wanita, Sakura."

"Oh, yeah? Datang dan pergi dengan wanita berbeda setiap malamnya, bukankah itu bisa dibilang penjahat kelamin?" tantang Sakura. Kedua mata hijaunya beradu dengan mata beda warna milik Kakashi. Lalu dia merasakan tangan Kakashi yang besar memegang lengan kanannya dengan keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kakashi?"

"Jaga kata-katamu, Gadis kecil!"

Sakura gemetar dan terpesona pada saat bersamaan begitu mendapati kilatan aneh yang tak asing di dalam mata pria itu. Sebelah kanan yang berwarna abu-abu cerah kini berubah gelap dan yang sebelah lagi berwarna merah darah, seolah menghipnotis dirinya hingga tak sanggup untuk bergerak. Dia pernah melihat kilatan itu, saat Sakura berusia 12 tahun, di mana dia hampir membakar salah satu seri Icha Icha Paradise milik Kakashi. Dia tidak tahu jika buku itu bukanlah sekedar 'buku' yang langsung diletakkan di rak begitu selesai dibaca dan tak pernah dibuka lagi.

Dan hal itu kembali terulang.

"Kukira masalah ini sudah selesai tadi pagi. Kapan aku mengajarimu untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Lagipula, kehidupan pribadiku bukanlah urusanmu! Kuakui aku memang salah karena tidak menghubungimu semalam dan aku sudah minta maaf untuk itu, tapi bisakah kau tidak menghinaku seperti itu, Sakura? Bisakah kau?"

Rahang Kakashi berkedut-kedut menahan amarah, napasnya memburu, suaranya pun turut bergetar. Genggamannya pada tangan gadis di depannya semakin menguat namun melihat air yang kini mulai tergenang di mata Sakura, genggamannya perlahan melonggar.

"Sial!" Dia memaki dirinya sendiri sebelum memukul stir mobil lalu memegangnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di sana. Pundaknya yang lebar tampak naik turun menarik napas panjang untuk meredam kemarahannya. Dia telah lepas kontrol dan untuk kedua kalinya, dia membuat sepasang mata hijau itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis."

Sakura mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangan, "Aku... yang harusnya minta maaf, Kaka- _sensei_. Meski kita sudah bersama selama sembilan tahun, tapi aku tetap tidak berhak untuk memasuki kehidupan pribadimu. Maafkan aku."

Tubuh Kakashi menegak. Dengan tangan tak terlepas dari stir, dia bersandar pada kursi sembari membayangkan wajah Sakura beberapa saat lalu yang membuatnya sangat bersalah. "Apa aku menakutimu?"

Sakura menarik tangannya dan menjawab, "Err, sedikit."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita impas. Kau jika sedang berubah menjadi _T-Rex_ betina pemarah juga sering membuatku takut," sahutnya datar dan kembali menjalankan mobil menuju Universitas Konoha.

Sakura tidak tahu apa dia harus tersenyum lega atau tidak karena sekali lagi... pria itu tetap saja merupakan misteri baginya.

 **ooOOoo**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Gin Note : Buat Amaya. Thx sudah ada buatku selama ini. For You, How Can I Not Love You-nya soundtrack Anna and The King.

Amaya Note : *mangap* Tumben mammoth bisa manis *laugh, hug* Thx ya Hunnz

For Readers, Ripyu plis? Bantai juga boleh. XDDD


	3. Vanilla and Bubble Gum

Title: **Lost and Render**

Author: **Gin and Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

Type: **Multiple Chapter**

Genre: **Romance/ Family**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK ini.)_

 **.**

 **LOST AND RENDER**

 **(chapter 3)**

 ** _Vanilla and Bubble Gum_**

 **.**

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_ , kau datang berdua ke kampus dengan Kakashi- _sensei,_ ya?" tanya Ino heboh sambil menggandeng lengan sahabatnya menyusuri koridor menuju kelas.

Sakura menatap si pirang dengan pandangan seperti melihat ulat bulu yang tiba-tiba nemplok di lengannya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku datang berdua dengan Kakashi- _sensei_? Dia kan hanya _Kakashi-sensei_ , Ino. Dia bukan TOP Big Bang."

"Orang-orang membicarakanmu!" pekik Ino antusias sembari melempar poninya ke samping dan berkata dengan penuh semangat. "Sejak Kakashi-sensei menjadi dosen di sini, para gadis tidak berhenti bergosip mengenai dirinya dan berusaha mencari informasi apapun tentangnya! Aduh! Kakak-mu itu jadi sepuluh cowok terkeren di kampus kita!"

Sakura mendengus. _Sepuluh cowok terkeren di kampus? Ugh… kalau dia sampai tahu, pasti kepalanya akan menggelembung seperti balon Zeppelin!_

"Lalu kenapa memangnya jika aku datang bersama dengan _satu-dari-sepuluh-cowok-terkeren-di-kampus-ini_?" tanya Sakura sengit, dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Kau itu benar-benar sangat beruntung punya kakak sekeren itu, Sakura! _Oh-My-God_ , andai kakakku sekeren itu!" Ino kini mulai cekikikan.

Sakura menarik napas panjang sambil memutar bola matanya sebal. _Astaga… ke mana pun dia pergi, pasti korban-korban wanita mulai berjatuhan!_

"Pasti kau bahagia sekali menjadi adiknya, ya 'kan?"

Sakura langsung terbatuk-batuk seru. "Yeah. Aku bahagia sekali. Aku adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung!" Sakura memasang wajah menderita, membuat Ino tertawa.

"Tapi kau jangan khawatir." Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Jangan khawatir bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Para gadis itu, kubilang pada mereka untuk tidak usah segan kalau ingin mendekati dosen tampan kita!" sambung Ino lagi. Dia melihat pada Sakura yang kini berhenti berjalan di sebelahnya namun tangan kanannya terkepal kuat.

"Inoooo..." geram si rambut merah muda. "Kenapa kau langsung berkata seperti itu?"

"Lho, memangnya ada yang salah? Di jaman modern seperti sekarang, hubungan dosen dengan mahasiswinya 'kan sudah diperbolehkan!" Ino tampak gemetar melihat gadis itu dan pelan-pelan melepas tangannya dari lengan Sakura untuk mengambil jarak.

"Tidak seperti itu, Ino- _pig_!" Sakura ingin menjelaskan tapi dia segera mengurungkan niat karena mereka sudah tiba di kelas. Sebenarnya yang ingin dia katakan adalah: Kakashi-sensei bukanlah, sekali lagi dia tekankan, _bukanlah_ pria idaman seperti dalam _shoujo_ _manga_.

" _Kyaaaaaa_ , Sakura-chan!" teriak si pirang tiba-tiba sambil mengguncang tubuh Sakura begitu mereka mengambil duduk di tempat biasa. "Lihat, lihat di pojok sana! Duh, aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia kembali ke Konoha dan mengambil jurusan ini juga! Dunia ini memang sempit!"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat seorang pemuda yang nampak tak asing, duduk di pojok kanan atas dan sedang membaca sebuah buku. Suatu kebiasaan yang pastinya tidak mudah dilupakan.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa kau tampak terkejut sekali, Ino?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya kembali, tak peduli dengan Ino yang sibuk mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal cinta pada pemuda itu.

" _Eeeek,_ Sakura! Kenapa reaksimu hanya seperti itu? Bukankah dulu kau menyukainya? Lagipula kita 'kan tidak bertemu dengannya selama tiga tahun!"

Sakura bertopang dagu sementara tangan yang satunya menulis di bagian belakang bukunya. Dia lalu menjawab, " _'Dulu'_ , ingat itu."

"Kau yakin? Perasaanmu hilang begitu saja?"

Sakura mendesah pelan. Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di SMP Konoha, satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa menarik perhatiannya hanyalah Sasuke, si pangeran es dan non-ekspresi itu. Di setiap sudut sekolah, para gadis hanya membicarakan dirinya hingga Sakura memiliki banyak saingan untuk bisa mendapatkan Sasuke dan terpaksa menjadi pengagum rahasia-nya saja, memendam perasaannya hingga kelas tiga SMP.

Dia berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaannya sebelum kelulusan tapi merasa malu di depan semua orang. Jadi, surat bersampul merah muda yang ditulisnya semalam suntuk untuk pemuda itu, akan diserahkannya di tempat sepi saja. Begitu jam sekolah berakhir, dia melihat sosok pujaannya itu berada di dalam kelas dan dia pun tergesa-gesa ke sana.

 _"Ano, Sasuke-san!"_

 _Mata hijaunya membeliak saat melihat Sasuke ternyata sedang berduaan, bukan, lebih tepatnya sedang berciuman dengan Karin, siswi kelas sebelah yang cukup populer._

 _"Apa?" Sasuke menatapnya malas._

 _"Eh, ngh, ano..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, langsung kehilangan kata-kata. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung seragamnya dengan sangat kencang._

 _"Kalau mau, sekalian saja," sahut Sasuke lagi dengan datar membuat wajah gadis itu memerah._

 _Sakura syok berat tapi tidak bisa membuang surat cintanya. Lalu dia memasukkan surat itu ke retakan dinding sekolah sambil menangisi harapannya yang sudah pupus. Sejak upacara kelulusan seminggu setelahnya, dia tak pernah lagi melihat Sasuke. Menurut kabar yang beredar, dia masuk SMU di kota lain._

Suara Ino mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Kenapa perasaanmu pada Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah begitu?"

"Sudah, ah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, isyarat agar Ino berhenti bertanya. Lagipula dosen Asuma sudah memasuki kelas.

 _Aku tidak bisa bilang. Maaf, ya Ino._ _Aku juga sebenarnya tidak yakin apakah perasaanku padanya sudah benar-benar hilang atau tidak... duh, Sasuke kenapa kau harus kembali?_

-oo-

Sakura lekas keluar kelas―Ino sedang tak bersamanya mengingat si pirang tak ingin membuang-buang waktu mengejar si pangeran es yang sudah lebih dulu keluar. Dia harus berada di kedai Ichiraku sebelum pukul lima sore. Namun belum lagi dia mencapai pintu keluar, para gadis seangkatannya tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

 _Eh? Sejak kapan mereka memanggilku dengan nama kecil?_

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum melakukan perintah kami!"

"Eh, apa-apaan ini?" Sakura tersentak saat empat gadis di hadapannya merogoh saku masing-masing untuk mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Tolong, berikan ini pada Kakashi-sensei!"

"Punyaku juga, ya?"

"Punyaku dulu!"

"Tidak, punyaku lebih dulu!"

 _Surat cinta? Ternyata di era globalisasi seperti ini, masih ada juga orang yang menggunakan benda itu._

Melihat pertengkaran yang seakan tak ada habisnya itu, Sakura akhirnya menyambar surat mereka satu-persatu. "Berikan pada Kakashi-sensei 'kan? Tapi ada satu syarat. Setiap dari kalian harus memberiku satu kaos seharga 1500 yen."

" _Ih_ , Sakura-chan kok gitu, sih?"

"Kenapa mahal sekali?"

"Di dunia ini, mana ada yang gratis?" dengus Sakura. "Bagaimana, mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah, surat-surat kalian akan ku..."

"Baiklah! Kami terima!"

"Tapi kau harus janji untuk menyampaikan surat-surat kami pada Kakashi-sensei!"

"Tenang saja!" Dia pun berjalan keluar dengan seringai penuh kemenangan sepanjang koridor. Lalu ponselnya berbunyi. _Kakashi-sensei?_ "Ya, aku baru saja mau pulang―apa―tidak perlu―oh, baiklah." Dia langsung memutar langkahnya menuju lapangan parkir para staf dan menemukan pria rambut perak itu di sana. "Kenapa menungguku? Kau ada janji pukul empat, 'kan?"

"Kau mau ke Ichiraku? Janjiku juga di sana," sahut Kakashi sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

"Tapi ini sudah pukul lima."

"Ayame pasti menungguku," sahutnya lagi.

"Dasar tukang telat." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Terima kasih." Kakashi menyeringai.

"Itu bukan pujian!" Sakura melepas ranselnya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Dia lalu merogoh ke dalamnya. "Oh, ya Kaka-sensei. Nih!"

Kakashi memutar kepalanya sejenak untuk melihat surat-surat bersampul warna-warni dan mengeluarkan aroma wangi yang dipegang Sakura. Mata malasnya sedikit pun tidak menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Para pengagum rahasiamu," kata Sakura tanpa ditanya.

"Hn. Kau pegang saja."

"Kau tidak ingin mengambilnya?"

"Kau bisa membacakannya sekarang untukku kalau kau mau."

Alis Sakura berkerut. "Tapi, membaca surat seseorang yang isinya privasi 'kan tidak boleh."

"Kali ini kau kuijinkan." Kakashi pun menginjak pedal gas meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

"Tidak mau, ah." Sakura lalu menyimpan surat-surat itu di atas dashbor mobil. "Ini adalah surat cinta dari para pengagummu yang dibuat dengan susah payah. Kau harus menghargai usaha mereka."

"Aku berani bertaruh, dari keempatnya tak ada satu pun yang istimewa. Isinya pasti sama saja," sahut Kakashi datar.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa menerimanya, jauh sebelum kau ada, Sakura."

"Oh."

"Lagipula, kalau mereka memang benar-benar menyukaiku, kenapa mereka tidak mengatakannya langsung di depanku?" Kakasih kini bersandar pada punggung kursi. Tangan kirinya memegang kemudi dengan santai sementara tangan kanannya bertumpu pada kaca jendela yang terbuka, membuat angin sore itu menyapu rambutnya yang semakin bersinar di bawah cahaya lembayung.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, kepala Sakura seolah dijatuhi sebongkah batu seberat satu ton. _Okeeey, Sakura... dia 'kan tidak tahu kejadian pahit saat kau kelas tiga SMP itu 'kan? Dia tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu! Jadi tenang, tenang, tenang..._

Sakura pun menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menghancurkan kaca mobil. Dia lalu berkata―meski dengan gigi-gigi masih bergemeratak, "Mereka malu kalau harus mengatakannya di depan orang banyak."

"Setidaknya mereka bisa menyampaikan surat mereka sendiri padaku," ujar Kakashi sambil melirik gadis itu yang langsung terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan tahun, Kakashi merasakan aura depresi di setiap sudut wajahnya. "Sakura- _chan_ , apa aku salah bicara?" Dilihatnya Sakura tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Tangan kanannya gantian memegang kemudi sedang tangan kirinya terjulur untuk memegang pundak gadis rambut merah muda itu, "Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh, Kaka-sensei... apa?" Sakura tersentak dan langsung menatap wajah walinya itu.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul dari balik maskernya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah sampai di Ichiraku."

-oo-

Sakura meletakkan dua _crème brulee_ ke nampan di tangannya dan membawanya menuju meja 12, tempat Kakashi dan Ayame tadi berbincang. Begitu sampai, dia memindahkan dua _crème brulee_ itu ke atas meja sambil melirik kursi Kakashi yang kosong.

"Terima kasih!" ujar Ayame.

"Selamat menikmati!" sahut Sakura dengan memperlihatkan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Dia pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu saat Kakashi mengajaknya belanja ke toko elektronik. Kakashi dan wanita itu berbincang lama sekali hingga Sakura merasa bosan. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian dan... tersesat―saat itu dia baru tiba di Konoha dan belum mengenal setiap jalannya.

Sakura cepat-cepat berjalan kembali untuk mengambil pesanan berikutnya hingga tak sengaja menyenggol Tenten, rekan sekerjanya yang membawa dua gelas jus alpukat dan segelah es _lime tea_. Alhasil, minuman-minuman itu membasahi seragam Sakura yang berwarna hitam.

"Duh, Sakura! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" kata Tenten dengan wajah memerah. Apalagi telinganya menangkap suara tawa dari beberapa pengunjung.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Tenten!" Sakura berniat untuk berjongkok membersihkan pecahan-pecahan gelas di lantai kedai.

"Biar aku saja! Sebaiknya kau segera ke belakang dan mengeringkan bajumu," ujar Tenten saat menghentikan tangan Sakura.

Si rambut merah muda pun menegakkan tubuh, meletakkan nampannya di bagian dada dan buru-buru ke toilet. Di koridor, dia melihat tiga wanita yang baru keluar dari toilet, sedang berbincang dan menghalangi jalannya. Rasanya wanita-wanita itu melangkah sangat lambat, membuat Sakura mendengus pelan. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menerobos ketiga wanita itu namun karena koridor yang sempit serta seragamnya yang berat dan lengket karena minuman-minuman tadi, membuatnya tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan hingga akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang di depannya, dan terjatuh sambil memekik pelan.

"Sa-Sakura-chan... kalau kau benci padaku, bilang saja. Tidak usah menghantamku dengan nampan itu..."

Mata Sakura kini membeliak melihat Kakashi terlentang di bawahnya. Wajah pria itu tertutup nampan yang tadi dipegangnya. Terdengar Kakashi meringis menahan sakit. "Kakashi! Astaga!" pekiknya pelan sambil menarik nampan itu dari wajah si rambut perak. Kedua mata pria itu tertutup, sesekali dari balik maskernya, bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Kenapa kau tidak menghindar saja?"

"Kalau aku lakukan itu, kau yang akan menghantam lantai."

Sakura menunduk untuk melihat posisi mereka. Tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Kakashi. Seragamnya yang lembab, kini menular pada kemeja pria itu. Tubuh bagian bawahnya berada di antara paha si rambut perak. Sakura menarik napas saat aroma tubuh Kakashi merasuk melalui kedua lubang hidungnya. Aroma yang sangat familiar. _Vanila bercampur embun. Dingin namun tetap menyegarkan._ Sakura pun menelan ludah saat menyadari tak ada ruang sedikit pun di antara tubuh mereka.

Kakashi menengadah dan mendapati gadis di atasnya itu tiba-tiba terdiam dan mematung begitu saja. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat berkata, "Oi, Sakura- _chan_. Mau sampai kapan kau di situ?"

Sakura membuka mata. _Apa aku menutup mataku? Oh, tidak! Itu berarti, aku... aarghh..._ Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia menegakkan punggung dan memalingkan wajah dari pria itu setelah mengambil kembali nampannya.

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali," kata Kakashi lalu berdecak saat melihat kemejanya yang lembab karena seragam Sakura. "Kau tidak sakit 'kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Sakura ketus. Kemudian dia menengadah pada pria itu dan menemukan maskernya yang berwarna _blue navy_ nampak menggelap di bagian hidung. "Kakashi-sensei, hidungmu... berdarah?" _Apa aku menghantam wajahnya begitu keras?_

Jemari penjang pria itu menyentuh hidungnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hidungku saja yang terlalu mancung."

Rasa iba yang muncul dalam diri Sakura pun seketika menghilang. "Narsis-mu keterlaluan, Kaka-sensei," desisnya.

"Aku pun masih bertanya-tanya apakah aku reinkarnasi Narcissus." Kakashi tertawa dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan tendangan tepat di tulang keringnya. " _Ouch_! Kasar sekali," sahut Kakashi sambil mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang nyeri. "Pantas saja kau belum punya pacar sampai sekarang."

Tangan Sakura kini membentuk kepalan tangan.

"Oh ya, satu lagi, Sakura-chan." Kakashi menoleh padanya sebelum keluar dari koridor, memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Sakura balik menatap pria itu dengan tajam, menunggu kalimat berikutnya.

"Seragam itu, sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu," kata si rambut perak sambil menatapnya dengan datar sebelum berlalu dengan cepat, tidak menyadari jika Sakura melemparnya kembali dengan nampan yang menghantam dinding di sebelahnya.

-oo-

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Gin** : Dibanding dengan fic-fic sebelumnya, fic ini lebih terkesan seperti _teenlit_ , ya. Maklum, saya buat fic ini pertama kali masih SMU, masih newbie di dunia fanfiksi.

Semoga kalian menikmati fic ini. Jangan lupa _Review, minna-san!_

 **Amaya:** LnR adalah salah satu fic KakaSaku fav saya sejak zaman dulu belum kenal Gin. Mungkin fic ini juga yang bikin saya jadi jatuh hati ma authornya *laugh, toel2 Abang Gin*

 **Gin and Amaya** : Hai kalian yang ada di sana. Iyaaaa~ kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini, bagaimana kalau dilanjut dengan ripyu. Kami doain biar kalian jadi tambah cakep dah *laugh* anw dengan ripyu, kalian sudah membuat kami senaaang. Bukankah menyenagkan orang itu berpahala? *kekek* Jadi karena kami udah apdet, gantian kalian yang ngasih ripyu. Simbiosis mutualisme, rite?

Ripyu gak? *asah katana, dikeplak*

XDDD


	4. Kiss and Tell

Title: **Lost and Render**

Author: **Gin and Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

Type: **Multiple Chapter**

Genre: **Romance/ Family**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK ini.)_

 **.**

 **LOST AND RENDER**

 **(chapter 4)**

 ** _Kiss and Tell_**

 **.**

Salah satu sudut bibir Kakashi berkedut karena menahan tawa yang sedikit lagi meledak saat mendengar hantaman sebuah benda pada dinding di belakangnya, tapi dia berusaha menahan diri sekuat tenaga. Dia berjalan santai menuju meja dan kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Ayame.

"Maaf kau lama menunggu."

Ayame hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Aku mengerti kebiasaanmu, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi lalu menyendok _crème brulee_ miliknya secepat kilat. Hanya Ayame yang sempat melihat bagian bawah wajahnya dan bagi wanita itu, sudah merupakan hal yang biasa.

Sakura, yang sudah mengeringkan seragamnya, kembali ke kedai untuk melayani para pengunjung. Dia tidak menyadari jika Ayame kini sedang menatapnya. "Dia... gadis yang tinggal denganmu 'kan?" tanya wanita rambut coklat itu pada Kakashi yang mengangguk pelan. "Dia gadis yang cantik. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kukira dia itu anak laki-laki."

"Dia memang seperti itu," jawab Kakashi sambil menyeringai. _Anak laki-laki yang terjebak dalam tubuh perempuan._

Ayame tertawa. "Apa hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?"

Kakashi terlihat berpikir sejenak dan memutuskan, kalau hubungan mereka 'baik-baik' saja. _Yeah_ , meski tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Kecil maupun besar. Tidak di rumah atau di jalan. Aneh memang, tapi Kakashi berusaha menjalaninya dengan tabah, demi janjinya pada Haruno- _sama_ , seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkannya di masa lalu. Lagipula, kelak Sakura akan menemukan jalannya sendiri dan pergi, yang dia tahu, hal itu tak akan lama lagi.

"Jadi..." Ayame memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. "... waktumu lebih banyak untuk bersantai sekarang? Kakashi, kalau para wanita itu melihatmu bersamaku saat ini, aku yakin sekarang juga mereka pasti membunuhku."

"Hanya untuk wanita-wanita yang mengenalku," seringai Kakashi dari balik masker. "Aku hanya berbincang dengan seorang teman lama, apa itu salah?"

"Tidak." Ayame menggeleng pelan lalu berkata lagi, "Kemarin aku bertemu Terumi Mei. Ingat? Si rambut merah itu."

"Aku ingat. Kenapa dengan Terumi?" Kakashi membayangkan wanita rambut merah dengan tubuh menggoda. Wanita yang sangat menarik dan mereka pernah mengalami malam yang sangat hebat saat musim panas beberapa tahun lalu. Terumi Mei menemuinya seminggu lalu, berbincang-bincang dengannya dan dengan segera mengetahui maksud kedatangan wanita itu. Dia meminta waktu Kakashi untuk sekali lagi menghabiskan malam bersamanya.

"Apa kalian... kau tahu..." Ayame mengangkat bahu, nampak ragu untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Kehidupan seksku bukan urusanmu, Ayame," ujar Kakashi pelan.

"Aku tahu. Aku mengenalmu, Kakashi." Ayame sekali lagi tersenyum hangat dan tubuhnya condong ke depan. "Aku tidak ingin mencampuri privasimu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, Terumi suka membesar-besarkan segala sesuatu, termasuk yang menyangkut harga dirinya. Apa yang dikatakannya biasa berbanding terbalik. Jadi, apa kau benar-benar menolaknya?"

Kakashi menyesap minumannya. Dia meletakkan cangkir kembali ke tatakannya dan menatap wanita brunet itu sembari menjawab singkat, "Ya."

"Tebakanku benar!" Ayame mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya nampak berbinar. "Aku sangat senang, Kakashi. Aku sudah lama menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya siapa wanita yang akan berhasil menaklukkanmu. Maksudku, benar-benar _menaklukkanmu_."

Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, membuat Ayame menggeleng pelan. Entah dari mana Kakashi mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk terlihat seperti seorang _womanizer_ dari luar. Dirinya adalah salah satu wanita yang pernah tergila-gila pada Kakashi. Catat, _pernah_. Dia bahkan pernah sekali menyatakan perasaan pada pria itu dan hanya mendapat jawaban dengan pelukan hangat, yang artinya adalah 'tidak'. Kakashi memiliki standar tinggi untuk wanita. Bukan berarti Ayame tidak memenuhi standar itu. Tidak. Kakashi berkata bahwa mendapatkan wanita itu perkara mudah, tapi seorang sahabat? Sulit sekali. Mungkin hanya Ayame satu-satunya wanita yang mengetahui bahwa Kakashi tidak menerima semua pernyataan cinta yang pernah diutarakan padanya. Tidak selalu menerima semua ajakan untuk _one night stand_. Seiring waktu berjalan, Ayame pada akhirnya merasa nyaman dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang mondar-mandir melayani para pengunjung kedai, sesekali menangkap isi obrolan Kakashi dengan temannya, Ayame. Teman atau _teman?_ Sakura mengerutkan hidung. Setiap kali mendapati Kakashi bertemu dengan seorang wanita, entah di jalan, di kampus, atau di kedai seperti sekarang, Sakura sudah lebih dulu melancarkan mosi tak percaya.

 _Kakashi terlalu_ menarik _untuk diabaikan._

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah seperti tomat. Bukannya berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu, dia malah menoleh pada Kakashi yang kini menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit. _Oh, shit_! Dia mengumpat dalam hati sembari mempercepat langkahnya dan bersembunyi di dapur selama pria itu masih ada di kedai.

.

Pukul delapan malam, Sakura meninggalkan kedai tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Dia sudah mengatur kegiatannya begitu sampai di rumah, mulai dari berencana untuk berendam air hangat dan memanjakan dirinya sendiri hingga mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliah. Sebentar lagi dia sampai di rumah dan bertanya-tanya apakah Kakashi sudah lebih dulu tiba di sana atau malah bermalam bersama Ayame. Mengingat keduanya yang tampak sangat akrab di kedai sore tadi, bukan hal aneh kalau itu terjadi.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan masih tak habis pikir mengenai tindakannya tadi sore. Kenapa dia harus sembunyi di dapur? Kenapa dia begitu malu menghadapi Kakashi saat itu? Apa karena dia merasa sedikit bersalah telah mencuri dengar obrolan mereka? Atau karena sesuatu yang lain? Sakura hanya bisa berharap Kakashi tidak ada di rumah jadi dia tak perlu bertemu dengannya dan dihujani berbagai pertanyaan. Bagaimana pun hingga saat ini Kakashi masih menjadi walinya.

Sepasang mata hijaunya lalu menemukan sebuah amplop di kotak surat saat melewati pekarangan. Dia meraih benda itu dan membaca sampulnya. _Ikatan Alumni SMP Konoha?_

"Tidak, ah. Aku tidak mau datang. Kenanganku di sana terlalu buruk." Sakura bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri meski jemarinya memberontak dan tetap membuka surat itu.

 _SMP almamater kita akan ditutup pada bulan September, karena akan digabungkan dengan sekolah lain. Akhir bulan Agustus akan mulai dihancurkan dan dibangun kembali. Karena itu, saat sekolah dihancurkan, diharapkan semuanya datang berkumpul untuk saling mengingat kenangan yang ada._

Mata Sakura terus menekuri tulisan itu. "Perusahaan yang membangun ulang adalah perusahaan ayah Uchiha Sasuke, salah seorang siswa..." Dia membaca terus hingga sampai pada baris yang membuatnya terkejut. "Karena itu kita bisa menuliskan kalimat kenangan kita di dinding sekolah... eh? Eh?! Bukan dinding yang itu 'kan?!"

 _Gawat! Kalau mereka menemukan surat itu, aku pasti akan ditertawakan!_ _Pada Sasuke juga..._ _Kalau begitu baiklah! Aku akan ke sekolah malam ini!_

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakura mandi, mengganti bajunya dan langsung memanggil taksi menuju SMP Konoha. Sesaat dia terpesona ketika melihat gedung berlantai enam di hadapannya yang tak banyak berubah.

 _Sudah empat tahun aku meninggalkannya, tapi rasa rindu itu masih ada di sana._

Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi. Dia harus segera menemukan benda itu atau sampai mati dia akan membawa malu. Tiba di retakan dinding sekolah yang terletak di bagian belakang halaman, dia meninju dinding itu sekuat tenaga beberapa kali hingga retakannya semakin melebar dan surat bersampul merah muda itu pun muncul.

Dia membawa surat itu ke dada dan berujar senang, "Syukurlah, akhirnya ketemu! Sekarang aku sudah bisa tenang!" Dimasukkannya surat itu ke saku celananya. Lalu sebuah cahaya terang dari arah depan, langsung menyilaukan matanya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tegur suara berat itu.

 _Satpam?_

Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya dari cahaya itu dan menyahut, " _Ano_ , maaf. Aku lulusan sini. Aku rindu dengan sekolah ini jadi..."

"Kau... Hatake Sakura?"

Sosok yang tadi disangka Sakura adalah satpam kemudian menurunkan senternya agar mereka bisa saling melihat dengan jelas. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan kegelapan, sontak Sakura terkejut melihat sosok di depannya yang berdiri angkuh dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya.

"U-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke?"

"Ternyata kau. Sedang apa di sini?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena rasa gugup tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Ah, _eng_... kau sendiri?"

"Hn. Kadang-kadang aku main ke sini. Rasanya sepi dan menyenangkan."

Rambut Sakura langsung keriting mendengarnya. Sasuke memang tidak pernah berubah. Tapi dia tidak ada waktu berlama-lama di sini. "Kalau begitu, _daah_! Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa!" Dia tergesa-gesa melewati Sasuke tapi pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sakura menoleh pada si raven dan menemukan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Tunggu dulu." Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Tidak ingin melihat-lihat?"

"Ta-tapi kita 'kan ketemu di kampus," jawab Sakura yang mencoba untuk melepas tangannya tapi tidak bisa.

"Itu beda." Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum berkata, "Uji nyali. Satu putaran sekolah."

"Aku tidak bilang mau melakukannya!" geram Sakura. _Sialan! Cowok ini tetap menawan seperti dulu!_

Sasuke melirik Sakura, membuat gadis itu merinding. "Takut, ya?"

Sakura lalu mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, menyembunyikan ketakutannya, "Ti-tidak!"

"Ya, sudah. Ayo mulai." Sasuke mulai berjalan dan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka menyusuri koridor yang lengang dengan bantuan cahaya dari senter yang dipegang Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyadari jika Sakura mengutuki dirinya sendiri, yang bisa dengan mudahnya terpancing oleh kata-kata Sasuke. "Sejak dulu sekolah menakutkan di malam hari." Si raven lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan Sakura yang berjarak satu setengah meter darinya. Dia lalu mengarahkan senternya pada Sakura dan bertanya datar, "Kenapa jarakmu jauh sekali?"

Sakura tersentak. "Tidak, _kok_!"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya kembali dan melangkah pelan sambil berkata, "Sepertinya kau lebih takut padaku dibanding pada hantu, ya."

 _Tidak mungkin aku menempel padamu! Berjarak begini pun, aku masih berdebar. Ugh, sialan kau!_

Sakura, mau tak mau, kembali mengikuti Sasuke dan memperhatikannya dengan wajah memerah. Ada sebersit perasaan gusar yang tiba-tiba menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. _Tubuhnya makin tinggi, suaranya pun berubah. Bahunya, ototnya, benar-benar telah menjadi pria dewasa. Dan menjadi lebih... keren. Duh!_

Sasuke berhenti berjalan lalu mengarahkan senternya ke dinding koridor. "Ah, lihat itu."

"Aaaaahh!" teriak Sakura saat sesosok manusia dengan organ-organ tubuh yang nampak, berdiri di hadapannya. Spontan dia meraih lengan Sasuke dan menggantung seperti ulat bulu di sana. Dia tak sadar kalau yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah sebuah patung yang sering dilihatnya di kelas Biologi.

"Berhasil," kata Sasuke datar. "Kukira kau takut padaku."

Buru-buru Sakura melepas tangannya dan menjauh. "Jangan bercanda! Kalau begini aku mau pulang saja!"

"Bahaya _lho_ , jalan tanpa cahaya. Lihat." Sasuke lalu mengarah senternya pada tengkorak manusia yang berdiri di koridor, membuat Sakura histeris dan terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar. "Kau gemetar hebat!" ujar Sasuke di sela-sela tawanya.

Sakura mendelik padanya, "Aku tidak gemetaran!"

 _Aku benar-benar ketakutan, dia malah tertawa. Dulu aku tidak tahu, karena terpesona dari jauh. Mungkin rasanya tepat aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku padanya saat itu. Kenapa aku jadi lemah begini? Menyebalkan!_ _Sasuke pasti seorang afek1, tertawa bahagia di tengah penderitaan orang lain!_

Kemudian Sasuke langsung menarik tangan kiri Sakura, memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri. Sasuke menyematkan jemarinya di antara jemari Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang..."

"Setidaknya dengan gandengan tangan, kau tidak akan ketakutan," kata Sasuke pelan. "Kalau memang tidak mau menempel, dengan gandengan tangan masih berjarak, _kok_."

Sakura hanya menganggap dirinya sedikit diuntungkan dengan suasana temaram jadi pemuda itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas jika wajahnya kini berubah merah seperti ceri. Jadi dia hanya terdiam mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Setiap koridor yang mereka lewati, langkah keduanya bergema. Mungkin jika tak ada suara-suara langkah itu, detak jantung Sakura bisa terdengar jelas. Lalu Sasuke berhenti. Di depan mereka, sebuah kolam renang yang terisi air, membuat Sakura heran.

"Siapa yang mengisinya?"

"Aku," jawab Sasuke—lagi-lagi—datar.

 _Seperti anak kecil saja!_

"Ayo berenang denganku!" Sasuke yang belum melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, menarik gadis itu hingga ke pinggir kolam.

"Apa? Hei, hentikan itu. Jangan seenaknya menarik orang!" seru Sakura kesal sambil memukul-mukul tangan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang biasa.

"Aku tidak punya baju renang!"

"Telanjang saja." Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Gelap, _kok_. Tidak kelihatan."

"Bukan karena itu!" Sakura merasa sakit kepalanya kambuh lagi jika berurusan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri, tanpa menunggu lagi, menarik bajunya melewati kepalanya dan hanya menyisakan boxernya. Sambil melirik Sakura yang mematung di tempatnya, dia berkata, "Kalau malu, tidak usah dipaksakan. Dasar cewek kaku."

"Berisik!" Sakura lalu menjatuhkan bokongnya di pinggiran kolam lalu menjulurkan kakinya ke dalam air, menikmati kesegarannya. Udara malam itu memang cukup hangat karena menjelang musim panas. Dia lalu mendesah sambil sesekali melirik pada Sasuke yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Berenang ke sana kemari seperti ikan yang setahun tidak menemukan air. Sakura tidak habis pikir, tadinya begitu mendapatkan suratnya, dia akan segera pulang. Tapi karena bertemu dengan Sasuke, rasanya menjadi semakin aneh saja.

 _Kenapa perasaan berdebar ini tidak mau hilang, ya? Apa aku jadi makin suka padanya?_

Sakura menggeleng keras. Dia terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai-sampai tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah keluar dari kolam dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wajahmu murung."

" _Eeekk_! Sejak kapan..." Lalu telunjuk Sasuke yang lembab menyentuh bibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Kau ini berisik sekali." Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap jauh ke dalam mata gadis itu. Dia bisa melihat mata Sakura menuruni hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya, kemudian dagunya. Sakura menjilati bibirnya sendiri karena gugup, namun hal itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin menginginkan bibir mungil yang basah itu untuk menjadi miliknya. "Sakura..."

Sakura menelan ludah sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. "Hentikan."

"Kenapa? Kita bahkan belum mulai." Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya untuk menutup jarak di antara mereka, namun Sakura mendorong wajahnya.

"Kubilang hentikan." Sakura mengeluarkan kakinya dari kolam sebelum berdiri dan memakai sepatunya. Dia lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertegun tak percaya. Sekilas, dia mendapati semburat kecewa di wajah tampan itu, membuat Sakura tak mempercayai tindakannya sendiri.

15 menit kemudian, dia berada di kedai di pinggir jalan, menikmati botol ketiga dari sake yang dipesannya sambil menyuruput mi rebus. Dia mengingat kejadian di kolam tadi dan sedikit menyesalinya. Sejujurnya, dia memang mengharapkan ciuman itu terjadi tapi... dia tak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau sebenarnya dia belum pernah berciuman sekali pun. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai 'cewek kaku' dan 'tak berpengalaman'. Lalu dia kembali berpikir, kesempatan tadi itu mungkin hanya sekali terjadi seumur hidupnya. Mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari pria yang disukai.

 _Tunggu. Apa kubilang aku menyukai Sasuke?_

 _Yeah, kau mengatakannya dengan keras... di pikiranmu._

 _Hooooh, aku benci diriku!_

"Aaargggh!" geram Sakura seperti dinosaurus terkena tembakan. Kemudian dia memesan sebotol sake lagi untuk menghilangkan kekalutan pikirannya.

.

Sakura langsung menendang pintu depan dengan sangat keras hingga menghantam dinding dan terpental kembali begitu tiba di rumah dengan sangat mabuk. Wajahnya berubah melebihi merahnya sebuah tomat matang. Rambutnya kini acak-acakan dan aroma sake menyeruak tajam dari mulutnya. Kini dia terlihat seperti Medusa yang siap menyerang setiap pria yang berada di dekatnya.

Dan laki-laki yang sedang sial itu adalah Hatake Kakashi―yang sesungguhnya tak tahu apa-apa.

"Tolong, deh!"

Kakashi yang pulang cepat hari itu dan sedang bersantai membaca buku bersampul oranye kesayangannya, terkejut melihat Sakura yang berantakan malam itu. Dia agak merinding juga saat Sakura berjalan mendekatinya dengan terhuyung sembari cegukan lalu berhenti di depannya dengan tatapan seolah ingin menerkamnya. Keringat pun menetes dari pelipis Kakashi.

"Aku salah apa?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya di hadapan pria itu, "Kakashi!"

Tidak ingin hal yang lebih buruk lagi terjadi, tanpa banyak bicara Kakashi segera berdiri dari kursinya, melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke bagian belakang lutut gadis itu dan meletakkan tangan yang satunya ke punggung Sakura lalu mengangkatnya menuju kamar mandi. Dengan pelan dia mendudukkan Sakura di dasar _bath up_ sebelum memutar kran dan air dingin pun mengalir langsung meluncur dari pancuran, membasahi Sakura yang masih memakai baju.

"Aku tenggelam! To-toloong! Aku tidak bi-bisa berenang!" teriak Sakura sambil megap-megap mencari udara. Akibat mabuk berat, air yang mengalir di atasnya dikiranya sebuah kolam raksasa yang akan menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak sedang tenggelam, Sakura-chan. Lagipula kau bisa berenang," sahut Kakashi sambil menghela napas panjang. Dia mematikan kran begitu _bath up_ sudah terisi setengah lalu menggulung _jeans-_ nya hingga lutut, duduk di tepi _bath up_ dan meletakkan kakinya di belakang Sakura. Sakura yang duduk di depannya, bersandar pada lutut Kakashi dengan pundak kaku dan terasa tegang. Kakinya tertekuk hingga ke dada, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia kembali cegukan. Si rambut perak lalu menuang sampo dengan wangi ceri ke rambut Sakura dan menggosoknya pelan. "Habis minum-minum kau pasti tidak bisa tidur."

"Iya," jawab Sakura pelan seperti anak kucing yang dielus lehernya. _Duh, Kakashi marah._

Nada suara Kakashi lalu naik dua oktaf. "Kau tidak sadar kalau kau ini perempuan? Bagaimana kalau kau diserang orang?"

Sakura semakin meringkuk di dalam air sambil mendengar ceramah panjang pria itu. Wajahnya menempel di lututnya. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak?"

"Iya, iya."

"Bilang 'iya'nya sekali saja!"

"I... ya..."

"Tidak usah panjang!" Kakashi memukul kepala Sakura. "Jangan bergerak!"

"Sakit!"

"Hei, Sakura... kalau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku," kata Kakashi begitu tangannya tak lagi bergerak untuk mencuci rambut gadis itu.

Sakura pun menengadah untuk menemukan dua warna berbeda dari mata pria itu. Namun kali ini, tatapan Kakashi sangat lembut, membuat dadanya berdebar-debar. Tanpa perintah, tangan kanannya lalu keluar dari air untuk memegang ujung masker Kakashi, berniat untuk membukanya. Namun Kakashi lagi-lagi menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan," kata Kakashi dengan jemari panjang yang melingkar kuat di tangan Sakura.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ benci padaku?" bisik Sakura di antara cegukannya. Sepasang mata hijaunya membulat memenuhi wajahnya yang mungil.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kakashi melepas pergelangan tangan gadis itu, mengembalikannya ke bawah permukaan air. Jemari Kakashi kembali bergerak untuk membersihkan bagian belakang telinga Sakura.

"Soalnya Kaka-sensei tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku. Beda dengan wanita-wanita yang menemanimu tiap malam, mereka bisa melihat wajahmu." Sakura menurunkan wajahnya, menatap dinding kamar mandi yang berwarna putih pualam. Dia cegukan lagi.

"Karena Sakura-chan bukan _wanita-wanita itu,"_ ujar Kakashi pelan sambil memejam matanya.

" _Yeah,_ kau benar," gumam Sakura. "Aku hanya gadis kaku yang bahkan di usiaku yang 19 tahun belum pernah mengalami yang namanya ciuman." Dia cegukan lagi. "Saat kesempatan itu datang, aku hanya bisa lari ketakutan d-dan..." Bibirnya menyentuh permukaan air dan meniupnya, menimbulkan buih-buih.

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi pelan. "Ciuman adalah satu hal spesial di mana dua anak manusia melakukannya di saat perasaan mereka sudah saling terikat satu sama lain. Saat ini mungkin kau belum siap untuk terikat dengan _orang itu_?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura semakin menenggelamkan dirinya hingga bibirnya berada di bawah permukaan air. Lalu dia menengadah kembali dan menatap pria di atasnya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kakashi? Kau sudah mencium banyak wanita, 'kan? Apa itu artinya kau terikat dengan mereka semua?"

Kakashi terbatuk-batuk pelan, tidak menjawab dan hanya mengambil pancuran untuk menyiram kepala gadis itu. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan. "Begitu selesai mandi, langsung cuci bajumu." Dia mengeringkan kedua tangannya dengan handuk yang tergantung di dekat wastafel, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi dari luar. Dengan kaku punggungnya bersandar di pintu, jemarinya lalu menurunkan maskernya. Matanya terpejam rapat dan salah satu telapak tangannya menutupinya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan di dalam tadi?! Sesaat dia terbawa suasana dan hampir mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu! Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Dia itu Haruno Sakura! Demi Tuhan! Anak Haruno- _sama_. Seorang anak yang harus dijaga dan dirawat, seperti adik sendiri!

"Tsk!"

Kakashi mendecih pada dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar menjijikkan. Seorang pria 32 tahun yang berusaha mengambil kesempatan dari gadis mabuk dan gadis itu tak lain adalah Sakura! Pemikiran itu membuatnya menggeram pelan, marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia segera meninggalkan koridor, mengambil jaket hitam yang menggantung di dekat pintu masuk sekaligus kunci mobil miliknya. Dia perlu menenangkan diri saat ini. Benar-benar menenangkan diri.

 **-oo-**

 **TBC**

 **-oo-**

 **Glosarium:**

Afek : Salah satu ciri skizofrenia, dimana emosi penderita bertentangan dengan orang di sekitarnya. Misal,saat orang-orang menderita, dia justru tertawa. Saat orang-orang tertawa bercanda, dia terlihat datar-datar saja, dsb.

.

 **Author Note :**

Gin : Chapter kali ini banyak sekali mengalami perubahan dan penambahan di sana-sini. Semoga kalian menyukainya *bow* Anw seperti biasa, kami kembali berbeda pendapat dan bertengkar *laugh* gegara scene SasuSaku di kolam renang. Amaya keukeuh bilang scene itu lebay *jitak Amaya* Kalau menurut saya, itu hal yang wajar mengingat usia mereka yang masih remaja *halah* Menurut kalian? Anw kalian paling menyukai scene yang mana?

Amaya : Kami menyadari,akhir-akhir ini jumlah ripyu yang masuk ke fic-fic kami sangat sedikit *pundung* tapi saya sangat menghargainya *nyengir, ojigi* Sungguh. Dan selama masih ada yang bersedia membaca kami akan tetap mengapdetnya walau mungkin lama baru bisa apdet. Tapi darimana kami tahu kalian baca kalau tidak ripyu? *ngakak, sumpah, modus banget minta ripyunya* Wkwkwk.

Anw… Arigatou ^^


	5. Coffe and Paper

Title: **Lost and Render**

Author: **Gin and Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

Type: **Multiple Chapter**

Genre: **Romance/ Family**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK ini.)_

 **.**

 **LOST AND RENDER**

 **(chapter 5)**

 **Coffee and Paper**

 **.**

Kepala dengan rambut merah muda menyembul dari balik selimut, menggeliat bagai anak kucing kecil. Terdengar erangan halus mengalir dari bibirnya sebelum geraman kasar menggantikannya. Perlahan sepasang mata hijau itu membuka untuk menatap langit-langit kamar dengan sayu. Meringis pelan, kedua tangannya memegang sisi kiri kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Sakura menarik kembali selimut untuk menutupi kepalanya dan menenggelamkan dirinya di kasur empuk. Dia tidak ingin bangun. Dia terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Lagipula kepalanya masih terasa nyut-nyutan. Mungkin nanti dia bisa minta tolong pada Kakashi untuk membuatkannya secangkir kopi. Sakura mendengus pelan. Baik dirinya maupun Kakashi, memiliki toleran yang cukup rendah terhadap alkohol. Tapi Kakashi masih lebih baik dalam hal itu. Sakura lalu meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas bufet. Pukul 7.00.

Sakura berguling dan menghadap pintu masuk, menatapnya seolah akan membuat lubang di sana. Telinganya menangkap suara langkah-langkah kaki yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

 _Kukira dia tidak pulang hari ini_.

Kemudian hidungnya menangkap aroma _mint_ dari sabun cair yang dipakai pria itu. Sakura tahu kalau _mint_ adalah aroma favorit Kakashi, dengan botol transparan dan tutup segitiga serta cairan hijau di dalamnya. Itu karena selama bertahun-tahun pria itu tidak pernah menggantinya. Perlahan mata Sakura terpejam. Aroma itu terasa menenangkan pikirannya, membuat sakit di kepalanya hilang tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia baru menyadari jika aroma _mint_ bisa semenarik ini?

" _Ugh_..." Sakura menggenggam erat tepi selimut dan membayangkan dirinya yang tampak begitu memalukan saat pulang mabuk semalam. Dia samar-samar masih ingat bagaimana Kakashi menggendongnya ke kamar mandi dan menyiramnya. Juga beberapa percakapan kecil mereka soal... ciuman dan bahkan dengan tak tahu malu hampir membuka masker pria itu. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dia mendapati Kakashi tidak ada dan terpaksa menggiling pakaiannya di mesin cuci, sendirian. Biasanya Kakashi menemaninya sambil membaca novel bersampul oranye, jika sedang tidak keluar. Mereka akan berbincang-bincang tentang masalah sepele, yang berujung perdebatan dan ditutup dengan taruhan. Sakura mendesah. Untuk pertama kalinya dia repot memikirkan ke mana pria itu pergi semalam.

Sakura berdecak sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan tidak sadar jika kakinya terlilit selimut, dia jatuh dengan wajah menghantam lantai terlebih dulu. Dia menggeram pelan sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dengan susah payah dia bangkit, menarik selimut sialan itu dari pergelangan kakinya. Dia membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan, melirik kanan kiri sebelum menunduk untuk menemukan secangkir air hangat dan dua butir aspirin serta tiga lembar kertas. Dahi Sakura berkerut. Dia menarik kertas-kertas itu lalu tersenyum simpul. Disimpannya tugas kuliahnya itu ke dalam laci sebelum meneguk air hangat dan aspirin, membuat sakit kepalanya berangsur-angsur hilang. Tanpa mencuci wajah, dia berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan Kakashi yang kini memasak sesuatu.

"Kaka- _sensei_?" tanya Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok matanya tapi hidungnya tetap terangkat untuk mencium aroma sedap dari makanan-entah-apa-itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura sesaat sebelum menatap kembali omelet di atas penggorengan.

"Buruk," desah Sakura sambil melangkah menuju wastafel, memutar kran dan membersihkan wajahnya di sana. Begitu selesai, dia lalu berdiri di sebelah si rambut perak dan menatap ke dalam penggorengan. "Omelet?"

"Yup," sahut Kakashi sambil mengangkat makanan itu dan menyajikannya di atas dua buah piring. Dia menyodorkan sarapan mereka pada Sakura untuk dibawa ke meja makan, lalu melewati gadis itu untuk memeriksa mesin pembuat kopi. "Pagi ini aku hanya akan memberikanmu air hangat."

"Tidak ada kopi?" Sakura kini sudah duduk di depan sarapannya dengan cemberut.

Kakashi menggeleng lalu menjawab singkat tanpa melihat gadis itu, "Cukup air hangat."

"Cokelat panas?"

"Tidak."

"Apapun itu?"

"Minum kopi setelah mabuk tidak baik untuk tubuh. Kafein, sama seperti alkohol membuat tubuh dehidrasi." Dengan tenang Kakashi menuang kopi ke dalam cangkir miliknya.

"Ya ya, Tuan-Yang-Tahu-Segalanya."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali menikmati sarapan. Dia melirik Kakashi dan mata _emerald_ -nya seketika membulat saat menatap punggung Kakashi dengan lebih jelas. Pagi itu dia memakai kaos merah marun yang membungkus pundak lebarnya serta punggungnya yang panjang. Saat tangan kanan Kakashi terjulur melewati kepala untuk membuka lemari makan di atasnya, otot-otot lengannya nampak berkontraksi, menonjolkan otot liat di punggungnya. Sejak kapan Kakashi menjadi begitu berotot? Seingatnya, pria itu hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca, membaca, dan membaca. Apa dia _fitness_ atau mengikuti olahraga tertentu? Lalu mata Sakura turun ke bawah dan mendapati celana _jeans_ belel melingkar di pinggulnya yang ramping. Tubuh Kakashi dan Sasuke sama-sama bagus. Tapi ada perbedaan mendasar di antara keduanya. Jika Uchiha Sasuke sedang dalam tahap perkembangan, maka Kakashi- _sensei_ adalah nyata, bahwa pria itu adalah pria dewasa yang menawan. Bukan halusinasi.

Kakashi, yang masih memunggungi gadis itu, menurunkan masker dan meneguk kopinya. Dia tiba-tiba berbalik dan mendapati Sakura menatapnya intens dengan air liur hampir menetes. Dengan wajah bagian bawah yang tertutup cangkir dia berkata dengan nada menggoda, "Sudah puas menatap pemandangan indah, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap, terbatuk-batuk lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan menunduk sambil menikmati sarapannya. Lebih tepatnya, hampir tercekik karena sarapannya kini terasa begitu sulit untuk ditelan. _Narsis akut._

"Kakashi." Sakura berdehem setelah menemukan suaranya. "Bisa minta air hangatku?"

"Tentu." Kakashi memasang kembali maskernya, meraih cangkir milik gadis itu dan berjalan ke arahnya, mengulurkan cangkir merah muda dengan gambar stroberi tercetak di sana, tidak meletakkannya di atas meja seperti biasa.

Sakura menatap mata malas keabu-abuan milik Kakashi, dengan jemarinya yang kini melingkar di gagang cangkir, menyentuh buku-buku jari pria itu. Sakura tidak menarik benda itu ke arahnya dan Kakashi juga tak melepasnya. Untuk sesaat mereka saling bertatapan. Mata Kakashi berkilat gelap, membuat darah di tubuh Sakura berdesir, hingga otaknya bekerja keras memanggil kejadian semalam dan bertanya-tanya, ada kejadian apa hingga dia merasa Kakashi bertingkah cukup aneh hari ini? Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja? Sakura yang pertama kali memecah keheningan setelah menemukan kembali suaranya

"Selama aku tinggal di sini, tak pernah sekali pun kita makan di meja yang sama."

"Apa kau berharap kita makan di meja yang sama hanya karena ingin melihat wajahku?" Alis Kakashi terangkat sebelah.

"Iya-bukan-maksudku..."

Kakashi yang berdiri menjulang di sebelah gadis itu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya ke dada. "Aku bisa saja melakukannya..." Tampak mata hijau Sakura berbinar, sebelum mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu. "... dengan syarat matamu harus tertutup. Mungkin aku bisa carikan pita atau semacamnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau membuka mata."

Melintas di kepala Sakura akan kalimat itu. Makan dengan mata tertutup pita, dan Kakashi berada di sampingnya, merasakan kehadiran pria itu, mengenali aroma serta gerakan tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan... bukan salah Sakura jika dia menjadi seperti ini. Salahkan pria itu yang menjadi begitu sangat menarik di matanya hanya dalam hitungan sekian jam. Salahkan Sasuke yang bertindak konyol semalam hingga membuat hormon-hormon di dalam tubuhnya bergejolak liar. Sakura pun menyesap minumannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berubah panas.

Kakashi mendesah pelan mendapati Sakura hanya terdiam dengan wajah dan telinga yang semakin memerah. Cukup. Sepertinya dia harus segera berhenti untuk menggoda gadis itu. Jika melanjutkannya, dengan sangat jelas Sakura akan kehilangan kata-kata. Kakashi lebih suka jika Sakura menggeram, meneriakinya atau melempar sesuatu ke arahnya. Kakashi sudah terbiasa dengan Sakura yang seperti titisan T-Rex betina. Bukan berarti dia tak suka dengan Sakura yang seperti ini. Sakura yang ini tampak lebih _cute_.

Tunggu. _Cute?_ Sial. Sepertinya Kakashi benar-benar berada dalam masalah sekarang.

Tapi itu baru satu masalah. Yang lain adalah gadis itu rupanya membayangkan _sesuatu_. Kakashi bukanlah anak baru dalam hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Dia cukup berpengalaman dalam hal itu. _Sesuatu_ ini, Kakashi dengan sangat mudah menebaknya. Kakashi tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh apa yang ada di dalam kepala gadis itu sekarang.

"Selesaikan sarapanmu." Kakashi meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sakura memerhatikan Kakashi dan merasa kecewa karena telah kehilangan aroma _mint_ yang menenangkan itu.

"Menikmati udara hangat di hari Minggu," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum lalu meraih jaketnya yang biasa. Hari ini dia tidak membawa mobil karena hanya mengunjungi toko favoritnya yang terletak di ujung jalan.

Sakura terpaku di kursinya. Setelah akal sehatnya kembali bekerja, dia langsung menepuk pipinya berulang kali dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa Ino lebih dulu menyadari kalau Kakashi memang tampan selama ini?"

Sakura mendorong kursinya lalu berjalan pelan melewati selasar menuju kamar tidurnya. Dia membuka piyama hijaunya lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia menyalakan pancuran, dan seketika air dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia mengerang merasakan sisa-sisa rasa kantuk perlahan menjauh dari kepalanya. Apa dia harus mencuci rambut hari ini? Semalam dia sudah keramas tapi karena mabuk berat semalam, dia merasa aroma sake masih menempel kuat di tubuhnya.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Matanya yang terpejam langsung membuka. Apa Kakashi menyadari aroma tubuhnya? Aroma sake yang membuat hidung berkerut? Tidak, tidak. Sakura memukul pelan dinding pualam dengan dahinya dan kembali mengerang. Dia meraih sampo ceri dan mulai membasuh kepalanya, kali ini dengan niat benar-benar menghilangkan aroma sake. Tapi kemudian dia berhenti. Tunggu, kenapa dia harus repot memikirkan apa yang ada di kepala pria itu? Dia adalah Sakura. Gadis yang cuek dan tidak begitu peduli terhadap penampilan...

 _Pantas saja sampai sekarang kau tidak punya pacar._

Sakura menggeram sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya dengan keras, seolah jemarinya bisa mencabut rambutnya seketika. Dia masih ingat kalimat itu dengan jelas. Kakashi tampak tak ada beban saat mengatakannya. Kakashi, yang memiliki standar tinggi terhadap wanita —mengingat beberapa wanita yang pria itu kencani—tentu saja memiliki pandangan seperti itu terhadapnya.

Apakah Sasuke juga seperti itu? Dengan wajah tampan yang dimilikinya, tentu dia tidak akan sembarangan memilih kekasih atau sekedar untuk bersenang-senang. _Bersenang-senang..._ Sakura tertawa miris. Bisa saja kejadian semalam, bagi Sasuke hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Kakashi benar. Ciuman membuat dua orang agar terikat satu sama lain. Jika Sasuke menganggapnya kaku, tidak apa-apa. Sasuke menganggapnya kampungan, tidak masalah. Sakura bukanlah gadis yang dengan mudah memberikan ciuman pertamanya. Sakura bukan Karin. Jika Sasuke benar-benar menginginkannya, maka si bungsu Uchiha itu harus berusaha mendapatkannya. Sekarang, Sakura akan menganggap bahwa kejadian semalam bersama Sasuke hanya angin lalu dan tidak akan pernah memikirkannya lagi.

 **-oo-**

Sambil berjongkok, Kakashi memperhatikan buku-buku tua yang berjejer di depannya. Matanya menelusuri setiap judul yang tertera di sana. Melihat dari sampulnya, banyak buku-buku yang sudah berumur tapi masih nampak bagus karena dirawat dengan telaten. Kakashi lalu berdiri menuju rak kaca yang tampak eksklusif dengan buku-buku yang terbungkus sangat rapi. Melihat deretan buku yang ada di sana, tempat sederhana ini lebih pantas disebut museum buku daripada tempat penyewaan buku. Alisnya terangkat naik saat melihat sebuah buku karya Edgar Allan Poe, _Tamerlane and Other Poems_ , yang sepengetahuan Kakashi hanya dicetak 50 eksemplar di seluruh dunia, dengan harga mencapai 975 juta yen. Kakashi langsung terbatuk-batuk mengingatnya. Seumur hidup kerja membanting tulang pun tak akan membuat dirinya sanggup membeli buku ini. Kakashi lalu membayangkan perjuangan pemilik tempat ini untuk mendapatkannya. Dia pasti orang yang sangat kaya. Kaya raya bahkan miliuner. Dulu. Mungkin.

"Kau baru datang, Anak Muda?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar renyah membuat Kakashi menoleh ke belakang. Dia mendapati seorang pria tua dengan rambut panjang yang telah memutih, menatapnya dengan senyum lebar yang nakal dan energi kuat terpancar di sana.

"Jiraiya- _san_." Kakashi membungkuk 90 derajat. "Selamat pagi. Maaf aku mengganggu pagi-pagi begini."

"Oh, tidak sama sekali." Jiraiya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang buncit. "Apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku hanya datang melihat-lihat koleksimu."

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang. Mari mari, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu."

Si Tua Jiraiya beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di bagian belakang. Kakashi pernah ke sana, ruangan yang tak begitu besar: buku dan kertas di mana-mana. Tidak berantakan tapi juga bukan merupakan ruangan paling rapi yang pernah Kakashi lihat. Di ruangan itu juga terdapat sebuah tangga yang menuju ruang atas, tempat di mana pria tua itu makan dan tidur. Istrinya telah meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu dan mereka sama sekali tak memiliki anak. Rumah buku ini adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang mengikat Jiraiya dan istrinya, karena itu dia sangat menjaga bangunan ini.

"Ini dia." Jiraiya muncul dengan membawa setumpuk kertas penuh tulisan. "Sekuel _Icha-Icha Tactics_ ," katanya sembari terkekeh.

Kakashi menatap tumpukan kertas itu dengan mata berkilat, seolah tersihir oleh kekuatan magis yang dihasilkannya. Di dalam benaknya, tumpukan kertas itu bagai emas yang berkilauan, menggoda siapapun untuk meraihnya. Kakashi menyeringai dari balik maskernya. Jiraiya adalah pengarang novel Icha Icha. Sebuah _masterpiece_ yang tak ada duanya di dunia ini. Kakashi sangat beruntung bisa membaca novel-novel itu sebelum diterbitkan. Kakashi tahu cerita aslinya sebelum direvisi. Seringai Kakashi semakin lebar. Jiraiya lalu memasukkan tulisan kasar itu ke dalam map dan memberikannya pada Kakashi. Dengan senang hati pria muda itu menerimanya. Meski masih berupa naskah, Kakashi akan memperlakukannya dengan istimewa layaknya sebuah benda yang sangat berharga. _Sangat-sangat berharga._

Tak lama, Jiraiya kembali sibuk dengan beberapa pengunjung, di antaranya remaja yang ingin menyewa novel-novel _teenlit_ dan anak-anak yang mencari komik. Jiraiya melayani mereka dengan senyum hangat dan penuh semangat. Jiraiya meliriknya dan Kakashi melambai pelan, undur diri.

" _Tadaima_." Kakashi yang sudah tak sabar membaca mahakarya di tangannya bergegas menghambur masuk dan menggantung jaketnya di dekat pintu masuk. Sambil membawa map di tangannya, dia berjalan menuju dapur dan agak terkejut melihat wastafel sudah bersih serta secangkir kopi tersedia di sana. Sakura yang membuatnya? Oh, besok dunia pasti hancur. Terserah sajalah.

" _Okaeri_ , Kakashi-kun."

Sebuah lengan ramping melingkar di pinggul Kakashi, memeluknya erat. Buru-buru Kakashi menarik naik maskernya sesaat setelah menyesap kopi dan segera berbalik untuk menemukan Anko yang tersenyum manis padanya. Kakashi mengangkat alis. Heran. "Kau masuk dari mana?"

"Tentu saja lewat pintu." Anko mencubit pinggang Kakashi. "Kau kira aku pencuri, hm? Pintu depan tidak terkunci jadi kupikir kau ada di rumah."

"Kau tidak bilang akan datang hari ini." Kakashi meletakkan cangkirnya, tiba-tiba hilang selera. "Aku tidak lihat mobilmu di luar."

"Apa salah jika aku ingin memberi kejutan pada pacarku?" Anko menusuk-nusuk dada bidang Kakashi sebelum mengusapnya pelan. "Aku naik taksi ke sini."

Kakashi, dengan sedikit panik mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura. Gadis itu bisa berada di mana saja saat ini. Kalau pun dia sedang keluar, Sakura pasti tak jauh karena pintu rumah yang tidak dikunci. Dia bisa muncul kapan saja dan mengingat kejadian terakhir saat ada Anko, Kakashi tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi.

"Kopi buatanku enak, 'kan? Manisnya pas?" tanya Anko dengan nada sensual.

"Aku lebih suka pahit," jawab Kakashi sambil mendorong tubuh Anko menjauh tapi wanita itu tetap saja menempel padanya. Jadi bukan Sakura yang membuat kopi itu. Syukurlah, dunia tidak jadi hancur esok hari. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Sakura membenci Anko, itu sudah jelas. Dengan keberadaan wanita itu di sini, mungkin akan tercipta perang dunia keempat. Yang ketiga? Perang antara Kakashi dan Sakura. Tapi Kakashi juga harus berpikir keras mengenai cara agar Anko segera pergi. Dia tidak bisa mendorong Anko keluar begitu saja.

"Oh, kau menulis novel, Kakashi-kun?"

Mata Kakashi membesar saat melihat Anko menyentuh sebuah _masterpiece_ yang sangat berharga itu. "Berikan padaku."

"Aku tidak boleh membacanya?" Dengan mata kucingnya, Anko membaca halaman pertama, kedua, ketiga dan wajahnya berubah merah. "I-ini tentang..."

"Berikan padaku, Anko," geram Kakashi. Seharusnya dia yang membaca pertama kali, bukan Anko dan hal itu sangat menyakiti perasaannya. Jiraiya memberikan naskahitu padanya karena satu alasan: Kakashi harus membacanya lebih dulu. Lalu dia melihat bagaimana Anko membawa benda itu kemudian berjalan gemulai seperti kucing, mendekatinya.

Anko tidak sadar jika sebuah kain lusuh tergeletak di lantai dan dia menginjaknya begitu saja hingga terpeleset, membuat tubuhnya berputar lihai, terjatuh dengan indah hingga mencium lantai. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpikir jika Anko benar-benar jelmaan siluman kucing yang ceroboh. Tapi tidak dengan Kakashi. Matanya hanya fokus pada map yang kini terlempar ke udara, berusaha menangkap benda itu, bukannya tubuh Anko. Namun Anko yang sebelum terjatuh sempat meraih lengannya, membuatnya terhuyung hingga sikunya tanpa sengaja menyentuh kran wastafel hingga menyala.

Beberapa halaman—bukan, banyak halaman dari naskah itu jatuh ke dalam wastafel. Basah. Setiap hurufnya luntur. Kertas putih itu berubah hitam. Sisa halaman yang lain berserakan di atas kompor, kulkas, lantai, punggung Anko. Beberapa perlahan melayang dan jatuh dengan lembut di pangkuan Kakashi yang terduduk di lantai.

"Sial, sial!"

Sadar apa yang telah terjadi, Kakashi berdiri mematikan kran dan berusaha menyelamatkan apapun yang masih tersisa di dalam wastafel. Anko juga bergerak cepat, merasa sangat bersalah, lalu menyalakan kompor dan meraih benda itu dari tangan Kakashi.

"Anko, hentikan!"

Terlambat. Niat hati ingin mengeringkan kertas-kertas itu, Anko malah membakar ujungnya, membuat wanita itu menjerit dan menjatuhkannya tiba-tiba ke lantai. Api yang masih membakar, menjalar pada halaman yang lain. Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi mengambil tabung merah dan menyemprotkannya ke arah api hingga padam. Tersengal-sengal, penuh peluh, basah, abu beterbangan. Kakashi tidak peduli itu semua. Dia melempar tabung ke lantai dan jatuh berlutut sambil menatap sisa-sisa naskah.

"Kakashi, aku..."

"Diam."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja..." Anko berusaha mendekati pria itu.

"Kubilang diam!"

Kini Anko seperti kucing yang ketakutan. Dia belum pernah melihat Kakashi semarah itu. Mungkin naskah tadi begitu penting baginya hingga dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membayar kesalahannya. Dia berujar lirih, hanya terdengar oleh dirinya, "Maafkan aku."

"Kau harus pergi."

"Eh?"

"Pergi." Singkat, padat. Tak perlu penjelasan apapun lagi dari Kakashi membuat wanita itu mundur perlahan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya," desah Anko sambil menatap Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya. Ya, Tuhan, mungkin dia harus berpikir 10 kali untuk kembali menghubungi pria itu jika situasi sudah membaik. Tapi dia tak yakin hal itu akan terjadi. Lagipula, pria yang sangat terobsesi pada jenis naskah—ehem—porno, mungkin harus segera dihapus dari daftar incarannya. Sial, melepaskan seorang Kakashi sungguh mengecewakan dirinya sendiri. Pria itu sangat tampan dan hebat di ranjang.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura berdiri di depan pintu belakang yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur, basah kuyup. Dia baru saja kembali setelah bermain-main di sungai sambil menangkap ikan-ikan kecil untuk bersantai di hari Minggu. Dia menatap Anko dan Kakashi bergantian. Tampak ketegangan di wajah mereka. "Aku baru pergi sebentar dan kalian..." Wajahnya masam saat menatap Anko. Dengan langkah kaku dia berjalan menuju Kakashi dan berdiri di sebelah pria itu. Kemudian sesuatu yang lain menarik perhatiannya. "Sial, Kakashi! Apa kalian mencoba membakar rumah ini? Kau akan benar-benar menyesal, Kakashi! Dan kau!" tunjuknya pada Anko. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Anko-san?"

"Aku baru saja mau pergi," jawab Anko setelah mengendalikan hati dan kepalanya.

"Ya ya ya pergilah. Karena Nii harus membantuku membersihkan ikan. Bukan begitu, Nii?" Anko melihat bagaimana Sakura langsung menarik lengan Kakashi dan memeluknya erat, tidak peduli seberapa basah kuyupnya gadis itu.

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Kakashi tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Otot-otot lengannya mengeras dan Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana rahang pria itu berkedut pelan dari balik maskernya. Tapi Kakashi tetap tidak mendorong atau menjauhinya. "Oh ya, aku juga tidak peduli dengan masalah orang dewasa seperti kalian! Tapi jika kalian mengacau lagi di rumah ini, aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Begitu juga kau, Kakashi!" Sakura berdehem. "Maksudku, Kakashi- _nii_."

Oke, menghapus Kakashi mungkin adalah pilihan yang buruk buat Anko. Tapi tidak berurusan dengan gadis itu, Sakura, adalah pilihan terbaik. Lagipula pilihan apa yang Anko miliki? Dia kembali memperhatikan Kakashi dan Sakura bergantian lalu menggeleng pelan. Benar-benar dua bersaudara yang aneh.

Melihat tatapan Anko, Sakura malah mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Kakashi, membuatnya mendengar napas pria itu yang rupanya terkejut atas tindakannya namun berusaha menyembunyikannya. Terima kasih pada masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Baik, baik, aku pergi sekarang. _God,_ apa semua orang harus menghakimiku seperti ini?" Anko mendengus pelan, melangkah ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil tas tangannya. Dia berhenti sejenak di sebelah Kakashi lalu menarik napas panjang. Sebaiknya dia menghindar dari bakal perang dunia entah yang keberapa kalinya ini. "Selamat tinggal, Kakashi-kun."

Sedikit iba, Kakashi melihat Anko berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Bagi orang-orang yang tak mengerti, marah hanya karena sebuah naskah mungkin tampak tak masuk akal. Tapi bagi Kakashi, naskah itu— _Icha Icha Tactics_ dalam bentuk kasar—yang terbakar di depan matanya, merupakan satu kesalahan fatal yang sulit dimaafkan. Persetan dengan pikiran orang-orang mengenai dirinya. Setelah Anko pergi, Kakashi pun menunduk pada Sakura yang belum melepaskan lengannya. Gadis itu masih melengket seperti lem di tubuhnya. Hanya saja kali ini Kakashi harus ikut basah kuyup.

"Sakura, aku jadi basah."

Tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan tangan Kakashi seolah telah memegang sapu tangan penuh virus influenza. "Kalau aku tidak datang, mungkin sudah terjadi perang di rumah ini."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Kau selalu saja sulit lepas dari wanita-wanita itu, Kakashi. Sampai kapan, sih kau berhenti? Usiamu itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikah. Apa perlu aku mencarikanmu istri, hm? Kalau seperti ini terus, kau akan jadi _jomblo ngenes_ seumur hidup. Dan bisa-bisanya kau menceramahiku tentang sampai sekarang tidak punya pacar."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena Sakura terus saja berbicara tanpa tahu masalah yang sebenarnya. Dia lalu menarik eceng gondok yang tersangkut di rambut merah muda Sakura, membuat gadis itu berhenti bicara seketika. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu bermain-main di sungai sampai bisa tercebur seperti ini. Kau bahkan membawa pulang seekor kecebong."

Sakura menengadah dan mendapati pria itu tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang baru pertama kali didengarnya selama mereka tinggal bersama. Tawa yang renyah itu, berasal dari seorang pria yang angkuh dan pandai berkata-kata. Sepasang mata abu-abunya yang menakjubkan bahkan kini tertutup karena tertawa begitu keras. Sakura akan mencatat hari ini sebagai salah satu hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

"Lihat, kau mungkin bisa merawat kecebong ini." Kakashi memperlihatkan kecebong yang menggeliat di telapak tangannya.

Sakura yang berusaha menahan rona merah di wajahnya, mendengus pelan dan berjalan keluar rumah untuk mengambil seember penuh ikan hasil tangkapannya tadi.

"Tapi aku suka caramu itu, Sakura. Sangat posesif. Kalau seperti itu terus, kurasa kau bisa menghalangi para wanita mendekatiku," ujar Kakashi sambil meraih pengki dan sapu. Dia menatap kertas-kertas yang sudah tak utuh lagi dan hatinya dilanda kekecewaan besar. Tapi dia harus berterima kasih pada Sakura. Bagaimana pun, kali ini Sakura sedikit menghiburnya atas peristiwa barusan.

"Hn, aku melakukannya untuk membantumu." Dagu Sakura terangkat tinggi sambil membawa ember plastik.

"Jadi terima kasih?" Kakashi masih setengah tertawa, melepas sapu di tangannya untuk meraih ember itu dan meletakkannya di wastafel.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Dia menyadari tindakannya barusan. Kakashi adalah pria yang selalu ada untuknya dan dia tidak suka jika Kakashi membagi perhatian dengan wanita lain. Mengingatnya, aliran darah ke wajah dan telinga Sakura tak terbendung lagi. Tiba-tiba dia berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Mandi yang bersih, Sakura! Kau bau amis!"

Kakashi kemudian berbalik dan menatap ember penuh ikan sambil menghela napas panjang. Dia masih bisa mengingat jelas tubuh Sakura yang menempel padanya tadi. Masih bisa mengingat lekuk tubuh bagian atas dari gadis itu. Bagaimana Sakura menekan kuat payudaranya ke lengan Kakashi dan memeluknya erat. Sakura pasti melakukannya tanpa sengaja. Belum lagi dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup membuat Kakashi harus menahan mati-matian sesuatu yang bergejolak di bawah sana. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Hanya dalam sekian jam, dia sudah hampir frustasi karena Sakura. Gadis yang dititipkan padanya untuk dirawat. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan hal ini terjadi. Apa saat di kedai kemarin? Saat Sakura jatuh tepat di atasnya? Kakashi memejam mata, menghela napas panjang.

 _Kuso_! _Dia_ harus memikirkan yang lain. Harus! Bagaimana kalau boneka Annabelle? Oh, ikan! Dia harus membersihkan ikan-ikan ini lalu mengganti bajunya sendiri! Ah, tidak! Dia harus segera membereskan kekacauan ini. Kertas-kertas itu—naskah yang masih utuh tinggal beberapa halaman. Sebuah karya sejati yang terbuang sia-sia dan dia bahkan belum membacanya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Jiraiya-san?

 **-oo-**

Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya dengan pengering. Dia menarik napas pelan. Sudah dua kali Sakura mandi pagi ini. Jika saja dia tidak terpeleset dan jatuh ke sungai tadi, mungkin dia tidak perlu membersihkan diri. Rambut merah muda miliknya kemudian dibiarkan tergerai setelah itu dia menyemprotkan parfum _British Rose_ yang baru saja dibelinya di gerai parfum seminggu lalu. Pelan-pelan dia mengganti parfum aroma ceri atau stroberi yang selalu dipakainya. Tidak, dia tidak membenci aroma itu. Hanya saja kesannya terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Ino selalu berkata parfum mawar itu aromanya kurang enak. Masa bodoh. Sakura memih parfum untuk seleranya, bukan ikut selera orang lain. Lagipula parfum dengan aroma mawar membuatnya merasa lebih percaya diri sebagai seorang wanita.

 _Seorang wanita yang belum pernah berciuman_.

"Hentikan pikiran itu, kepala bodohku!" Sakura memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, melihat lurus ke arah koridor yang berujung di ruang tengah. Dia tidak menemukan Kakashi. Mungkin dia sedang keluar, lagi, begitu pikir Sakura sambil mengendap-endap lalu berhenti. Kenapa dia harus mengendap-endap di rumah sendiri? Dia kembali memukul kepalanya. Ini semua karena wanita itu! Mengingat Anko hanya membuat Sakura menggeram. Sakura telah melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat memalukan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengambil tindakan memeluk Kakashi—lengannya—dengan sangat erat seperti macan yang mengancam lawannya agar tidak mendekati wilayah kekuasaannya? Tendensi apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Sakura, kau menghalangi jalanku."

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sakura tidak menyadari jika pria-yang-sebaiknya-menghilang-saja-itu keluar dari kamarnya dan berdiri di sebelahnya sejak lima menit lalu, menatapnya dengan heran. Seperti robot, Sakura pun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Kakashi.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei... kau ma-masih ada?" tanya Sakura gugup pada pria yang tampaknya baru selesai mandi itu.

"Memangnya aku mau ke mana?" tanya Kakashi lagi sambil menunduk pada gadis itu dengan dahi berkerut. Rambutnya yang masih lembab menebarkan aroma _mint_ , membuat Sakura menarik napas panjang.

"Kau tidak a-akan keluar hari ini?" Sakura yang menikmati aroma itu selama sepersekian detik langsung meringis pelan saat menyadari pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Tidak," sahut Kakashi singkat lalu menggeleng sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan wangi _cologne_ yang membuat Sakura membayangkan dirinya seperti berada di akhir musim panas dan di tengah-tengah musim dingin. Sakura menganggap aroma itu membuat Kakashi seperti permen. Melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan serius, Kakashi bertanya, "Apa kau masih mabuk, Pinky?"

Sakura tak tahu lagi apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dan—dan panggilan itu, apa Kakashi lupa kalau Sakura membenci nama yang dia berikan seenaknya saja? Sakura menggeleng cepat. Sial, dia juga berniat untuk tidak keluar di hari Minggu. Kenapa Kakashi tidak membuat janji dengan Ayame, atau wanita lain, _sih_? Di saat-saat seperti ini dia jadi berharap jika Ino menghubunginya untuk jalan-jalan. Ah, rupanya dia lupa sama sekali kalau cuciannya tadi pagi harus dijemur. Segera Sakura lari ke _basement_ dan mengambil sekeranjang pakaian untuk dibawa keluar. Dia harus memilih sibuk jika tak ingin mengunci diri di kamar seharian hanya untuk menghindari Kakashi. Jika dia melakukannya, dia pasti bisa melewati hari Minggu dengan tenang dan tanpa gangguan sama sekali. Ya, dia pasti bisa melakukannya!

Sakura menunduk untuk mengambil beberapa pasang pakaian dalamnya, siap untuk dijemur ketika Kakashi keluar dengan segelas jus jeruk. Melihat langkah-langkah Kakashi yang lebar ke arahnya, Sakura buru-buru menyembunyikan pakaian dalam yang hampir dijemurnya ke balik punggungnya.

"Yo, Sakura! Kalau mau jus, ambil sendiri!"

Sakura memicing ke arah pria itu yang kini merebahkan dirinya di atas jaring-jaring _hammock_ yang terikat di antara dua pohon besar. Tak jauh dari lokasi mereka terdapat sungai kecil dengan aliran yang tak begitu deras, salah satu tempat bermain Sakura hingga kini. Sakura bisa melihat jelas posisi pria itu dari tempatnya dan tentu saja Kakashi bisa melihatnya dari sana. Pelan-pelan Sakura menarik keluar pakaian dalamnya tadi dan menjemurnya di balik beberapa kaos miliknya. Kakashi boleh melakukan pekerjaan domestik apapun kecuali menjemur. Kalau pun Kakashi harus mencuci pakaian, maka Sakura hanya akan memberikan kaos atau celana, tidak dengan pakaian dalam. Sangat memalukan rasanya jika harus menjemur pakaian dalam secara terang-terangan dan dilihat oleh lelaki.

Sakura lalu melirik ke arah Kakashi yang tengah menatapnya. Wajahnya seketika berubah seperti mawar merah, membuatnya berteriak sambil melempar ember ke arah pria itu meski sadar lemparannya tidak akan mengenai Kakashi, "Apa yang kau lihat, dasar mesum?!"

"Huh?" Dahi Kakashi bertaut saat mendengar lengkingan tinggi Sakura yang Kakashi yakin hanya bisa didengar oleh bangsa kelelawar. Mesum? Kakashi memasang kacamatanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas kemudian berseru, "Kau kenapa?"

Dengan langkah menghentak Sakura mendekati Kakashi yang masih tak tahu apa kesalahannya. "Dengar, kau pria mesum! Kalau aku ingin menjemur pakaian, jangan menatapku!"

"Ap—"

"Aku tahu kau menatapku saat menjemur pakaian dalam tadi!"

"Jadi tadi kau menjemur pakaian dalam? Sekarang aku tahu," ujar Kakashi sambil mengangkat bahu lalu kembali berbaring, seolah tidak memedulikan keberadaan Sakura di sampingnya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau sengaja, kan? Iya 'kan?" geram Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncang ayunan. Dia merasa sangat malu. Kakashi mungkin saja... mungkin saja membandingkannya dengan wanita-wanita itu...

Dari balik kacamatanya, Kakashi menatap gadis itu dengan rahang berkedut. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat jelas tujuh meter ke depan. Berapa jarakmu ke sini? 10? 15 meter? Dan kenapa kau selalu ribut dengan hal-hal yang tak penting seperti ini? _Jeeeez..._ Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan model pakaian dalammu itu. Yang aku tahu bahwa pakaian dalammu sudah pasti bukan _Victoria's Secret_."

"Sudah. Cukup." Sakura murka. Tangan Sakura membekap mulut Kakashi yang tertutup masker. Mata hijaunya nampak galak saat melanjutkan, "Aku tahu itu. Aku tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang bersamamu tiap saat. Mungkin aku bahkan tidak akan bisa menyamai Ino atau Hinata. Jadi, hentikan."

Sakura menarik tangannya tapi Kakashi menahannya. Jemari panjangnya melingkar di pergelangan tangan gadis itu, meremasnya lembut, membuat napas Sakura seolah tertahan di tenggorokan. Kemarahannya langsung menguap seperti air di gurun sahara. "Siapa yang bilang kau seperti mereka, hm? Kau bukan mereka, Sakura. Kau unik dengan caramu sendiri. Kau _anti mainstream_."

Kakashi menatap Sakura yang tampaknya berangsur-angsur tenang dan seketika pria itu syok namun sebagian besar bisa disembunyikan oleh masker. Dia mendapati tatapan gadis itu, tatapan yang memuja dan—dan... bukan tatapan seperti dari adik kepada kakak, anak kepada ayah, tapi tatapan seorang wanita kepada pria. Kepada lawan jenis. Ini salah. Ini tidak benar. Baik di sisinya sendiri maupun untuk Sakura. Tikaman rasa bersalah pun menusuk dada Kakashi. Seketika dia melepas tangan mungil itu seolah telah memegang benda yang penuh bakteri. Bukan. Tangannyalah yang penuh bakteri.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku masih harus membaca."

Itu adalah tanda bahwa Kakashi mengusirnya secara lembut. Sakura mendesah pelan dan berjalan menjauh sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya. Masih tersisa kehangatan di sana. Kehangatan dari jemari seorang Kakashi. Tanpa sadar, senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Kakashi menatap punggung gadis itu yang menjauh dan mulai samar. Dia berdecak sambil mengacak-acak rambut peraknya. Kini rasa bersalah semakin menumpuk dalam dadanya. Dia sudah menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya dari Sakura. Sebuah kenyataan yang pasti akan membuat gadis itu membencinya. Dengan sangat.

-oo-

Sakura mengerang lembut dalam tidurnya dan seketika matanya terbuka. Tubuhnya menegak, menghempas selimut yang menutupinya. Kedua bola mata hijaunya nampak berkilat dalam kegelapan. Dengan tangan bergetar dia menyentuh bibirnya. Apa itu tadi? Apakah itu mimpi? Tapi rasanya begitu nyata! Sakura bermimpi mencium Kakashi!

Dengan kaku kepalanya menoleh pada dinding tembok di belakangnya yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan kamar pria itu. Dia meneguk ludah, kerongkongannya begitu kering. Apa dia sudah tidur? Sakura merasa begitu haus dan jika harus ke dapur, dia pasti melewati kamar Kakashi. Ya, Tuhan! Ini semua salah Sasuke hingga ciuman-yang-tak-terjadi itu terus saja berenang-renang dalam pikirannya. Kenapa sangat sulit menghilangkan pikiran itu? Dan-dan kenapa Kakashi yang muncul di mimpinya? Kenapa bukan Chris Evans atau Ronaldo atau Tony Stark, Norman Reedus atau mungkin...

"Oh, sial."

Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke mulut. Syok. Wajahnya—untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dalam hari itu—memerah seakan-akan telinganya akan mengeluarkan asap. Tiga pria idolanya yang disebutkan tadi adalah pria dewasa yang matang dan mapan. Kakashi sudah jelas masuk dalam daftar itu, membuat Sakura langsung menyadari bahwa selama ini dia menyukai pria-pria seperti... _itu_. Sakura meremas rambut merah mudanya. Mimpi berciuman dengan idola, tidak masalah, karena hal itu belum tentu terjadi di dunia nyata—karena itu kita menyebutnya mimpi. Tapi saat mimpi berciuman dengan seseorang yang pintu kamarnya hanya berjarak kurang dari dua meter, menggunakan kamar mandi yang sama, duduk di sofa yang sama, di mana sosoknya selalu ada tidak hanya di rumah tapi juga di kampus, maka itu adalah satu masalah. Masalah yang sangat-sangat besar.

Hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Sakura:

"Sial."

 **-oo-**

 **TBC**

Author note : Buat kami, meskipun ripyu itu penting, namun bukanlah segalanya. Hal yang lebih penting buat kami adalah, kalian mau menerima uluran persahabatan yang kami berikan. Sedangkan arti ripyu itu buat kami, adalah bonus ekstra *kekek*

For readers, thx atas segalanya ya *wink*


End file.
